Fox of the Order
by Wolf3391
Summary: Left in an unfamiliar world by Madara; naruto is forced into a war between the Exorcists and the Akuma. What will Naruto do to change the Lives of those serving the Black Order and where will his innocence take him now.
1. Cross and Wings

**Fox of the Order: Chapter 1**

**Cross and Wings**

**Note I do not own Naruto or D'Grayman**

**Bold for loud voices or Earl**

**Italics for thoughts**

**XBeginX**

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki a once ninja of the hidden leaf village and jailor of the Kyuubi no kitsune; on of the nine Bijuu in the world. I was trained by Jiraiya the self proclaimed super pervert but also one of the sannin. _

_Sadly the world I lived in I was forced to leave after beating a man who plagued it Madara Uchiha, the very man who on the day of my birth took away my parents. The very man who has controlled so many in hopes of obtaining world domination destroyed so many lives._

_After beating the man so that he had seconds to live he used his cursed eyes to send me away from my home, the place I had sworn to protect. But sometimes I wonder about konoha, after everything I did for it they still looked down upon me for killing their precious 'last Uchiha' by stopping him from killing me some thanks._

_When I woke up in this new world I found myself confused and in pain, my only saving grace was Kyuubi who was still with me. Despite our differences after talking we made our peace with each other._

_I had landed in a graveyard where I spotted a small boy crying at a grave and figured that it was a family member. What shocked me was the fat man offering the boy a doll of some sort that attacked him after the boy called the name Mana._

_The doll attacked the boy whom the doll name Mana called Allen, I tried to get up but was still in pain, thankfully the boys arms grew out into massive white claw that destroyed the doll and set it free from the control of the fat man._

_Once the doll was destroyed a tall man with a mask on the side of his face came over to he boy and told him that what he did had to be done in order to save the soul trapped. The man asked the boy to follow him before noticing me._

"_Boy what's the matter with you?" I remember him asking before looking me over and something from his pocket shot into my back. After a few seconds two wings grew from my back, one white, one black "interesting I think I'll take you with me as well as Allen, what's your name boy?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto" I answered, that was the day I met Cross Marian a general of the black order, a group of exorcists charged with looking for items called innocence that the exorcists used. Allen and I spent years learning about the dolls called Akuma that an individual called the Millennium Earl created to trap souls and use for his own means._

_Me and Allen had harsh training from Cross for 3 years in which time I discovered I was able to smell and see Akuma thanks to Kyuubi messing with my senses. I didn't mind it kept me and Allen safe who became like a little brother in the time we had. My relationship with cross was much different but we saw eye to eye, I had told him that I was not from the world and he couldn't give a shit about it._

_You may say cruel but to me it was a sign that it didn't matter where I was from as long as I was me, plus changing into a woman from time to time kept me out of his debts, sadly Allen didn't avoid it. After some time the three or four if you counted Cross' golem Timcampy were in India when he said that our training was done and manage to knock us both out leaving instructions to get back to the Black order where he had sent recommendations to the order._

_At the moment I and Allen were in a police station after catching the cat that had ate Timcampy and bringing the police woman back to the station…_

_XBeginX_

"You two did it didn't you" accused the detective "we already told you we didn't do it" Allen and Naruto shouted back "why are you so suspicious of us we just carried the unconscious officer here" defended Allen.

"It's weird that you were in the church in the first place" the chief shouted back "and besides look at your hand. It's red, it must be blood". "Actually Allen's hand has been like that as long as I've known him. So can you stop accusing us for something we didn't do" said Naruto looking annoyed at the situation.

"Um these boys were with me when the incident occurred" said Officer Moa the female policewoman that Allen and Naruto had brought back to the station after her partner was attacked by an Akuma.

Another officer told the detective that a large bullet was the cause of the incident and the boys only had their clothes and cat with them, Allen explained it was the work of an Akuma but the police didn't seem to believe them and those Moa to look after the two.

XBreakX

In a room at the house Moa lived in sickly looking man in a wheelchair was looking out the window as a figure appeared in the room. "Everyone is frightened, my precious Akuma kill more and more and evolve more and more" said the earl to the man laughing.

"Brother" came a voice from the door "I'm home brother Mark, how are you feeling" said Moa as the Earl disappeared. "Welcome back Moa, you're home early today" said Mark to his sister.

Moa noticed the tray of food untouched "oh, you still haven't eaten? Brother you haven't eaten anything lately. You have to start eating" she told her wheelchair bound brother taking the tray away.

"My stomach is full" he told her "but I'm sure I'll want to eat again soon", moa got on her knees. "All right, don't give up brother. I'm sure our sister in heaven is wishing for that as well" she said as there was a loud noise in another room.

She found Allen and Naruto trying to sneak out "what the heck are you two doing. I told you not to leave the room" she shouted as Allen looked bashful "um…yeah" he tried to say. "You were going to go to the church again weren't you?" she asked.

"Just for a little while" said Allen as his and Naruto's collars were snatched…well Allen's as Naruto was a bit taller then her at 6 ft "no" she dragged Allen with Naruto following back to her study.

"Allen, Naruto do you really think the culprit is an Akuma?" she asked the two boys with Naruto nodding and Allen answering "yeah, Why?"

"Don't you know that an Akuma is just an imaginary creature that was created by our ancestors who feared diseases and pain? It's only a word or an imaginary thing. They don't exist in reality and I don't believe in curses or Akuma. I hate them" she told them but Naruto stepped forward and explained the Akuma to her.

"That's not the type of Akuma we face Moa, an Akuma is a weapon made by the devil or make that targets human beings. And normally they take on the form of a human being so it's hard to tell who is one…" he explained as Moa's brother wheeled into the room.

"brother Mark, what's wrong?" she asked as Allen's left eye turned black and Naruto's turned red and slitted as opposed to their usual blue '_Akuma_' they realised seeing the soul.

"My…stomach…starving…LET ME KILL" shouted mark as his body shifted into a spherical shape with various cannons coming out of his body. "brother?...what the hell is this…?" asked Moa as Allen quickly grabbed the bullet aimed for her and Naruto jumped out the window as the room exploded from the Akuma's shots.

The bullet forced Allen and Moa into the church were they crash landed and Naruto arrived on the scene, "Allen, Moa you okay?" he asked getting a groaned "yeah" from the two.

"where are we?" asked Allen "back at the church" he told him as Moa noticed the huge cannon shell in Allen's hand "impossible, you stopped a bullet?" she said shocked as she tried to touch it.

"Don't touch; it's a bullet with Akuma's blood. This bullet contains a poisonous virus. The Akuma changes its physical aspect into a gun and fires a bullet at us" he explained as star marking began covering the cat he held.

"You see if you get hit by the bullet the virus gets in your system and shatters you" Naruto continued as the cat did just that, vanished. "Damn it…I'm sorry I couldn't help you" said Allen "Allen don't blame yourself" muttered Naruto as his surrogate brother nodded.

"What happened to my brother Mark?" she asked as Allen covered the remains of the cat in his cloak "Moa, the Akuma takes over a body and infiltrates our world…that wasn't Mark" Naruto told her. "It was an Akuma that killed Mark and took over his corpse" finished Allen.

"my brother was killed?" said Moa shocked as Naruto then pulled her behind him "it's coming" he told her as he pulled two zips on his jacket.

As the Akuma came round the corner they heard the shouts "what the hell are you guys doing here and what the hell is that" said the detective noticing the Akuma. "Shoot it, I don't know what it is but it seems dangerous" he ordered as the men began shooting at the Akuma making no damage.

"you can't kill it with guns, run away now" shouted Allen as the Akuma fired on the officers turning them all to dust "detective…everyone…you beats why did you kill everyone…why?" she shouted as Naruto held her arm.

"Moa it can't help it, it's programmed to kill and the soul trapped is its power source. It's programmed to act as a weapon so it can evolve and the soul remains trapped and controlled by the creator. The soul's frustration over their life becomes the energy source and drive of the weapon" he explained to her.

Allen was looking at the soul "the soul inside that Akuma must have had a special bond with Mark. An Akuma is born with the ingredients of machine, soul and despair, all human beings have a dark side to our hearts, that darkness gives birth to despair which in turn makes the creator appear and give birth to an Akuma" said Allen.

"this means that Mark was in so much despair that the Earl had his eyes on him" said Naruto as Moa remembered how Mark had become distraught over losing his wife and her sister Claire in an accident in the church she realise that this meant that it wasn't Mark in the Akuma but Claire.

"No… this thing is my sister Claire?" she shouted not wanting to believe it as Naruto and Allen stepped forward.

"The cross living within me…it's time to unleash your power to destroy darkness" he said as his hand transformed into the white claw. "My wings represent freedom…so let them set you free now" said Naruto as his black and white wings came out his back and he flapped them letting loose some feathers "Allen lets go" he said.

Naruto shot up and sliced into the Akuma's side and Allen plunged his hand into it while distracted "I'm sorry it must hurt. But I'll make it comfortable soon…rest in peace Mrs. Claire" said Allen as the Akuma was destroyed and the soul freed muttering "thank you".

"I wonder if they were able to go to god…both sister Claire and brother Mark" said Moa as she Allen and Naruto leaned against a pillar in the church "I bet they did" said Allen smiling which was mirrored by Naruto.

XBreakX

Naruto was currently flying up a cliff side carrying Allen; they had recently before met the Earl and destroyed a fair few Akuma after helping a boy who wanted to fight Akuma. Naruto still wondered about the Earl thinking there was something hidden about his appearance but focused on carrying Allen

"It's a good thing you're so light Allen otherwise you'd be climbing on your own" he joked to his brother "it wouldn't be a problem if they didn't build it so high up" he replied as they touched down and spotted the huge castle that was the Black Order HQ.

"We finally made it" said Allen with Timcampy resting on his shoulder "the main headquarters of the exorcists…the black priests".

They made their way to the tower not knowing they were being watched "who is this kid?" asked a voice "No, no, no you can't let outsiders come in here. Why didn't you stop them?" asked a man holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh supervisor Komui these two seem a little different than a normal outsider" said a man named Reever. "Look here brother" said Lenalee "they have General Cross' golem with them".

"Excuse me I was sent here by Cross Marian, I'm Allen Walker and this is Naruto Uzumaki. We would like to discuss some issues with the priests" said Allen.

"A friend of the general, he's still alive after all…the boy is saying that they are to be introduced. Supervisor have you heard anything?" asked Reever "nope" was the reply.

"Take you examination from the gatekeeper behind you" came a voice to Allen and Naruto as the giant face cam to life "X-ray examination, determining whether subjects are Akuma or human" it said.

It looked over both but the image was fuzzy due to Allen's curse and Naruto's tenant when he noticed them it shouted "THESE TWO ARE OUT OF HERE!" confusing the two at the gate "what the hell?" shouted Naruto in frustration.

"The boy has a pentacle on his forehead and is cursed and the other has a dark power inside him like an Akuma, they must be friends of the millennium Earl" it continued to shout causing a panic in the observation room.

"Hey are the exorcists in this building…" Reever started to say only to be stopped by number 65 "they're all ok Kanda is already there" it told them.

Above Naruto and Allen a silhouette appeared in the moon that came down fast that dropped above the gate. The figure looked to be Naruto's age and held a katana in his hand that had no guard, he had long dark blue hair and his face didn't look welcoming.

"you two sure have some courage to come alone" he said taking out his sword "wait a moment, I think you've mistaken us for some…" his words were lost as they had to activate their innocence to block the strike, Allen's arm and Naruto's white wing took damage.

"What the hell you bastard, what's the big idea" Naruto shouted instantly not liking someone who attacks him for no reason "what's with that arm and wings you two?" he asked.

"They're our anti-Akuma weapons. We're exorcists" said Allen "what...GATE KEEPER?" he shouted as the face began stuttering excuses before Kanda readied his blade again "Well whatever" he muttered.

"If I check your insides we will know for sure, Activate anti-Akuma weapon. I shall slice you both with this Mugen" he said before charging at the two only to be intercepted by Naruto who still had his wings out holding out feathers that had beams of energy extending from them.

"Sorry I like my insides where they are and you should have gotten a letter of recommendation from General Cross. And hurry I don't want to hurt pretty boys face" said Naruto as Kanda tried to push forward but Naruto would give in with his feather blades.

"It should have been addressed to a person named Komui" said Allen not wanting to get in the middle of their fight.

All eyes were suddenly on Komui "you there…search my desk" he said pointing to a mountain of paperwork, eyes were still on him as the person searched the desk "brother Komui" muttered Lenalee. "I'll help too" he said getting the message.

"Here I found it the letter from General Cross" said one of the science divisions. "To Komui soon I will be sending two kids name Allen and Naruto over there, thanks from Cross" Komui read out.

"Right so it's true, Reever stop Kanda" he ordered as Reever replied "CLEAN YOUR DEAK ONCE IN A WHILE. KANDA STOP YOUR ATTACK" he shouted into the mike. "Lenalee help set me up, we have new members here" he said to his sister.

"A couple boys sent by Cross huh… I'll have some fun judging them~" he muttered sipping some coffee.

The gates began opening and Kanda took note of it "Komui what is going on?" he asked still not able to push forward in his standstill with Naruto. "I'm sorry, simply put these two are General Cross' pupils. Say sorry Reever goes on" said Komui "You make it sound like it was my fault" shouted Reever.

"Timcampy is with them and that's proof that they're on our side" said Komui as Kanda made no gesture to show he would back down. He was then hit over the head with a clip board "Gosh I told you to stop. If you don't come in soon I'm going to close the gate" said Lenalee.

Naruto and Allen got a look at the girl and Allen blushed slightly "enter" she told them which they did as Naruto hid his wings. "I'm Lenalee the assistant to the supervisor. I'll be taking you to the supervisor, nice to meet you" she greeted.

"You too miss Lenalee" said Naruto back while Allen turned to Kanda "oh Kanda…" ignoring the glare "that was your name right…nice to meet you" he said gesturing his hand to shake. "Who wants to shake hands with a cursed person?" he said before walking off.

"charming, sore loser and a brooder, just my luck" Naruto sighed seeing similarities from Kanda to someone he really disliked. "I'm sorry he just got back from his mission and he's a bit tired" said Lenalee while Allen was thinking 'discrimination'.

Lenalee started showing them around the buildings rooms such as the cafeteria, training room, lounge, library and individual rooms. "You get individual room?" asked Allen "all exorcists go off to their missions from here. So people call this base home" commented Lenalee.

"There are some who purposefully don't come back here though" she said making the two think 'Cross'. "Hello how are you doing today, I am Komui Lee the scientific group supervisor" greeted Komui.

"I welcome you Allen, Naruto. There was a little trouble earlier eh?" he said as many in the room thought 'and whose fault was that?' They made their way to the surgery room "can you please show me you arm and wings please. I noticed that when Kanda attacked your weapons were damaged. No need to hold back" he said as Allen gave him his arm and Naruto released his wings.

Komui was shocked to find Naruto's wings looking untouched with no mark on them "how?" muttered "my body heals it's own injuries and it the same with my wings" he explained as Komui nodded and checked Allen's arm that had a nasty scar.

"looks like the nerve cords are damaged, Lenalee bring me the anaesthesia" he told his sister before turning back to Allen "can you activate it?" he asked getting a "sure" as Allen activated his arm.

"Hmm, seems your both parasitic types" he said as Allen questioned "parasitic…type?" Setting his mug to the side "yeah, it means you're a compatible person who can turn your body into a weapon and out of the many different types of anti-Akuma weapons, it's the rarest types" he explained as Lenalee stared at the wings.

Komui then took his repair tools that Naruto thought looked very threatening "since a parasitic type weapon synchronizer with the body it's more likely to get affected" said Komui as Allen looked worried "what's with all that gear?" he asked.

"Hm, to repair your arm with, it's a little shocking actually. If you don't want to experience trauma you better not look" he said before beginning the repair job as Allen began screaming and Naruto muttered 'baby'.

"Lenalee wanted to touch the wings but was conflicted about doing so without asking "feel free to touch them Lenalee" said Naruto smirking at her embarrassed blush, he stretched them out so she could fully feel the feathers. "So soft…" she muttered as Naruto chuckled at her antics before she turned her attention back to her brother while continuing to brush her hand through the feathers.

"Brother after this, are you taking them to that place right? To check if Allen and Naruto are human or not just in case?" she asked "nah its ok they're human" he answered.

"How do you know?" she asked as her brother smiled in this world the only organisms that get cursed are humans. And Naruto insulted Kanda and lived to tell the tale" he said the last bit earning a laugh from Naruto who knew he could enjoy annoying Kanda now.

As the three of them made their way down in the elevator to their destination Komui told Allen whose arm was in a sling and looked…less than good. "You arm won't move because of the anaesthesia but it's all fixed" while all Allen could think was 'I am never going to damage this arm again…'

"now, now there are some side effects but parasitic types are rare, your types is one of the best at activating the power of innocence" he told them as Allen asked "innocence?"

"Allen, Cross told us about innocence did you forget" asked Naruto as the boy rubbed the back of his head. Five lights then highlighted five cloaked individuals "these people are our bosses, the commanders in chief. Now show you value to these people" said Komui.

Hands then grabbed both Allen and Naruto but only Allen struggled, where Naruto was calm due to the fact he felt no danger. Allen tried to activate his arm and wondered why Naruto wasn't struggling.

The body seems to be made up what appeared to be tendrils but later became more refined, wispy hair-like strands. It's eyes are not visible, and the only part of its face that is bare are its nose, lips and chin, all of which are humanoid but are far larger in comparison to normal humans.

"It's impossible your arm is numbed and won't wear off until tomorrow" said Komui smiling "your cross is really beautiful Allen, how are they Hevlaska. How are these apostles of god, do they satisfy your needs?" he asked.

"Is this really the time to ask that Komui, Allen's only fifteen" joked Naruto hoping to calm the boy down who struggled still. He managed to get his arm to move but it activated looking misshapen and Naruto shook his head at this.

"Your nerves are paralyzed. Don't try to push yourself into activating it. Calm down I am not your enemy" she told Allen as the Order's cross appeared on her forehead before she touched his with it. "Activating your anti-Akuma weapon is very dangerous when you're not fully synchronized" she said as she started stating numbers.

"You're alright now…it looks like 83% is your maximum synchronization with your weapon" she said before turning to Naruto and scanned him "and you…your innocence are as 90%, that is a very strong bond you have" she said as he nodded.

"Synchronization percentage?" asked Allen "it's the life line for the anti-Akuma weapon activation. The lower the synchronization percentage the harder it is to activate and the user may become endangered.

She placed them both back on the lift "I didn't mean to scare you…I was just trying to get to know your innocence" she said "get…to know my innocence?" he asked.

"Allen Walker sometime in the black future your innocence will create an extraordinary destroyer of time. That is what I have felt, that is my power" she then turned to Naruto. "To you Naruto Uzumaki traveller of worlds I see that you and your innocence will walk the path of the twilight" he accepted her words with a bow.

They heard clapping and turned to face Komui "that is probably true. Hevlaska's fortune telling is correct most of the time. We can count on you two" he said as Allen muttered "Komui". He then tried to punch the man who blocked with his clip board that bent from the blow.

"Can I hit you once, please?" asked Allen in a dark tone "silly, you already took a shot" he replied with Naruto muttering "nice punch Allen". "Sorry, sorry you were surprised eh? You were scared I know, I know" he said.

"Exorcists who join must be examined by Hevlaska, those are the rules, and Naruto didn't panic like you did" he noted as he chuckled at Allen's antics "please mention those things beforehand" Allen shouted before asking what is innocence anyway?"

He explained that the Innocence was originally a golden cube, inscribed with what is described by Hevlaska as an ancient prophecy: _Our descendants, we have battled the darkness, and they are a dying breed. There will be calamity in the future, so we leave behind this message here in order to help you._ It is revealed that the cube was made by people who had fought the Millennium Earl, and in the process the world was destroyed by a great flood, where only Noah and his family survived. The Innocence was eventually scattered into 109 pieces around the world.

He further explained that one part of the Black Order's agenda is to find all of the Innocence shards as well as their compatible users to defeat the Earl and his followers. The Innocence is the only thing that can destroy Akuma without destroying its soul but it was a race to find the innocence before the Earl destroyed them all.

"Well then that's about it for the long explanation. Let's fight to save the world, you won't make any money though" he said gesturing his hand to shake with both Naruto and Allen did. "I'll settle for finding peace rather than saving the world Komui" said Naruto

"Nevertheless welcome to the Black Order" he told them "right now with you two in our group we have found 20 exorcists. Most are around the world working on different missions, but soon you'll be able to meet them all. By the way Hevlaska is an exorcist too" he informed them shocking the two.

"I am a different type than you guys but I am compatible person for a cube. Ever since the teachings started I have been a keeper of innocence. I have met with many exorcists…Allen, Naruto; May god be with you" she said as Allen and Naruto went off to their rooms that were next to each other for a sleep.

Although Naruto stayed up and took a stroll around the tower "so this is where I ended up after all that training, I almost feel nostalgic" he said taking out one of the few things he had left of his world, the shodaime's necklace that had got repaired after the Fight with Pain.

"Seems like a nice place though, I think it'll be good to have a place to call home again." He said as he walked through the tower before going back to bed.

XBreakX

The next morning Naruto and Allen were in the cafeteria about to get breakfast "who's next?" said the high chef Jerry as Naruto and Allen walked up to his window. "Oh the new recruits, a what nice looking boys" he said his eyes sparkling making them both sweat drop. "Nice to meet you" they said in unison.

"What do you want to eat? I can make anything" he asked Naruto went up knowing Allen's appetite "just a bowl of ramen please Jerry" he asked politely and was quickly tasting his comfort food "and you?" he asked Allen.

Ok then I'll get; lasagne and potatoes and dry curry and ma-po tofu and beef stew and a meat pie and calpaccho and nashigoren and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa, tomyank and rice, for desert I want a mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dangos…please" he asked.

Naruto suddenly had a thought 'is this how I was at Ichiraku's…yeah it was' he mentally nodded "you can eat all that?" asked Jerry shocked at the order. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" shouted a voice behind them.

Both looked to see some sort of confrontation happening at the tables "you want to say that again?" asked a tall bald man. "Be quiet, my meal taste bad when you're talking about dead people" said the moody samurai Kanda.

"Is that how you show respect for your comrades? We finders support you with our lives and you…you… and you're saying your meal tastes bad?" he shouted as he tried to hit Kanda who dodged and grabbed the finder by the throat and lifted him.

"Support us? All you do is support us. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry innocence" he said tightening his grip on the throat. "If you don't want t die, run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced at any time" he said as a hand grabbed his wrist and grabbed his shoulder.

"I see we like to make trouble pretty boy, why don't you pick one someone who has a matching rod up their ass" said Naruto from beside Kanda squeezing hard on the teens shoulders.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this but I don't think this is a good way of resolving things" said Allen going for the civil approach. "Back off bean sprout, whiskers annoys me more than you right now" he said wanting to cut the smirking blonde.

"I'm Allen" he said "if you don't die within the next month I'll remember your name. There are many that die here like these guys" he said as Allen gripped tighter making Kanda lose grip. Naruto then grabbed his hair and slammed him to the floor "car to join them or do you want me to beat you again with just a feather like last night" he taunted knowing the fact he'd blocked him with feather would hurt his pride.

Now normally Naruto was quite tame but Kanda reminded too much of Sasuke so he felt Kanda's behaviour needed…correcting and messing with him was the way to go. "You two are going to die soon…you fist whiskers then bean sprout. I hate your types" he threatened.

"So original…many have threatened my life but none succeeded so join the line pretty boy" he said making his eyes slit and go red to let him know he wasn't backing down. Allen also didn't back down as there was a fire between the three of them.

"Oh there they are" said Reever "Allen, Kanda, Naruto eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the command post, you've got a mission" he said as Lenalee followed. Naruto turned back to Kanda "stay out of trouble and if I find you harming a comrade like the finders again…sleep with one eye open" he left the threat as he seemed to vanish into thin air leaving behind a black feather an a annoyed Kanda.

Naruto decided to follow Reever to the meeting hall early as he'd like to leave Kanda to sulk for being pushed back again. He got to the room and found Reever trying to wake Komui as he was surrounded by paperwork.

"It always seems that those in power have to suffer paperwork" he joked which Reever agree with "what was with you and Kanda back there?" he asked. "Letting him know that hurting finders means a world of hurt for him" he said as Reever whistled "Naruto you certainly have guts, Kanda cuts people for less than that" he said remembering a particularly bad incident.

"his types don't scare me, I know I'm stronger he just has more experience with a sword than me, now let me see if I can tidy this room quickly" he said making his famous hand sign "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he said as twenty clones appeared and began clearing and sorting out some of the papers on the desk.

"How did you do that Naruto, is that your innocence's ability?" he asked and Naruto shook his head "it's a skill I learned before coming here and has noting to do with my wings, it's very handy" he said chuckling at Reever's expression.

He then found the man clutching his leg "teach me please" he pleaded "sorry I doubt you can handle the strain of this technique" he said apologetically "I can always send clones to help if you want?" he said making the man go starry eyed…creepily.

When Allen, Kanda and Lenalee came into the room all the papers had been neatly put into piles, and sorted with a couple of Naruto's going through them with Reever looking them over when done. He then decided to wake up Komui.

"Komui, Lenalee's getting married" he said into his ear that got an instant reaction of Komui screaming "Lenalee, getting married with out telling your own brother" he said crying.

Naruto was laughing at the reaction while the other looked at Komui and thought it was…sad "sorry about that, it's the only way to wake him up" said Reever. Komui then noticed something "Reever how long was I asleep, the room is tidy?" he asked as he pointed to the pair of Naruto's standing next to Allen.

Naruto then found himself being hugged by Komui "thank you, thank you, thank you…" he said crying and Naruto recorded this moment for later before Komui composed himself and gave them the mission reports.

"All right we don't have much time so after you hear the summary move out. If you want more info just read this while you head to your destination" said Komui before turning to Naruto "please leave some clones for us we need sleep" he asked with Reever nodding to this notion.

Naruto smiled and created 10 clones "tell them what to do and their off" he told them. Komui smiled then reminded them "I hope you three will be okay for the mission" he said referring to Allen, Kanda and Naruto being on the same team much to their displeasure…well Allen and Kanda's Naruto is easy going.

"We've found innocence in southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the innocence" he informed them as they went off.

XBreakX

At the underground water path Naruto and Allen were fastening their exorcist cloaks "it's a bit big, do I have to wear this?" asked Allen "it's proof that you're an exorcist" said Komui. "I'm just glad you made mine so that my wings can come out easily" commented Naruto as he tested the comfort of his wings in the cloak.

"Don't worry they're made for battle and I tuned you're gloves a bit Allen" said Komui as something came out of Allen's sleeve "Timcampy where the heck were you all this time?" Allen asked his little friend.

The boat there were on began moving into the tunnel "Timcampy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with. You two have a few adventures it seems, especially you Naruto…later" Komui shouted giving them the thumbs up for good luck.

"We'll be back" said Allen.

_The ghost of Martel is a deceased citizen of Martel. It spirited those who left the city and as more left its face became more and more ugly. In order to escape it's loneliness it kidnaps children who get near the city._

The team of exorcists and finder found them jumping off a bridge toward a train "there's one thing I don't understand" said Allen as he looked over the report while running.

"Just worry about the train for now" said Kanda "Please hurry the train has come" said the finder as he and kana jumped down. "At least I'm not running away from a train this time" muttered Naruto as he jumped toward the train.

All four landed on the train and Allen questioned "illegally boarding the train…?" and the finder next to him muttering "we've always done it this way" making Naruto chuckle.

"Excuse me passengers, this is the 1st class train and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class train. And you guys just came in from there…" said the train attendant. "We're from the black order, please get a room ready" said the finder as the attendant noticed the cross' on the cloaks "yes sir" he bowed.

"What was that?" asked Allen dropping down "the rose crest you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican and it allows you to enter any place you desire" the finder explained.

"By the way, I will be supporting you until you reach Martel. The name's Toma I'm one of the finders, nice to meet you" said the bandaged faced finder as Allen and Naruto shook hands with him.

"all right the question I was wondering about earlier…what does this eerie legend have to do with innocence?" asked Allen while he and Kanda sat in the first class booth and Naruto stayed outside to keep Toma company.

"Che, innocence is…" 'Did he just 'che'ed me' thought Allen. "A substance that has changed over the years from the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning it was sunk to the bottom of the sea. But as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changed every time and it could appear out of nowhere in any form" Kanda explained.

"The stones always cause eerie illusion, for some reason. That means the ghost of Martel might have something to do with innocence" said Kanda as Allen nodded.

"In an eerie place there lies innocence. That's why the church investigates these kinds of places and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an innocence being there, they send us in" he continued. Naruto outside remembering his lesson from Cross, the man told you what you needed to know…if you paid him thankfully Naruto's use of Sexy Jutsu came in handy with the man.

'It attracts attention to itself in hopes of finding an accommodator so it can become an anti-Akuma weapon. This war is a lot different from mine and to quote Shikamaru it's troublesome' he thought as he played cards with Toma.

"I was part of the investigation so I have seen it before" said Toma catching the two inside's attention. "The ghost of Martel is..."

XBreakX

Meanwhile in Italy the newly awakened Level 2 Akuma was searching for the innocence "where are you? Ghost of Martel" it sang.

"Oh my, this place is like a maze, and it's so small but then again it's like a treasure hunt so its fun. Ghoost I'll definitely find you" it said as the finders protecting the ghost grew worried.

"Damn…there aren't any other places to run "said a finder "at this rate we'll be caught soon…" said another. The two figures behind them wearing hats spoke to each other one taller then the other "Lala, Run" the tall one said.

"No I'm alright Gozul, I'll stay with you. You're the only person that'll accept me Gozul" said Lala not wanting to leave.

The level 2 then opened the door "found you…" it said with its eerie smile.

XBreakX

The team was speeding their way to their destination on foot "the ghost of Martel is only a doll…" Allen muttered.

"It wouldn't be surprising if innocence was used to create these dolls" mused Kanda all four of them stopped as they noticed that the location had a cold feel and had no sign of finders.

"Akuma, and a powerful one at that, might be a level two" said Naruto as he sniffed the air Kanda scoffed "damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission, but they're already dead" he said irritated.

"Before we start you two…I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed, if I find that you're a nuisance I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices so don't think of us as partners" he said coldly as Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Fine but even if that's your view know that regardless I watch your back pretty boy, there are less deaths that way and you live longer" said Naruto as he activated his wings.

There was then an explosion that they noticed where a few level 1 Akuma were attacking a barrier made by the finders while the level 2 commanded them. "Damn human, putting the machine inside the dolls to seal them. This is going to take some time" it muttered.

"We won't hand over the innocence to you Akuma" said the finder under the level 2's foot before he stomped on it. "Just because I'm bored I'll play with your head" it grinned before Allen slammed into it with his arm.

Kanda and Naruto came as the Akuma knocked Allen into the wall "Idiot, charging in without thinking. I'd hope he'd stop doing that" said Naruto. "He was different from the other guys in white coats, he was wearing a black one" uttered the Akuma before noticing that his hand was damaged from where he touched Allen's arm.

"Oh, I get it, this power. You're the ones called exorcists eh?" it questioned as Allen pushed the rubble off him. "You're the one that killed the finders" muttered Allen looked angry as the Akuma smiled.

"Kanda we need to get rid of those other Akuma before we help Allen plus he needs experience handling level 2s and their abilities" said Naruto seriously, and Kanda nodded drawing his sword "let's go Mugen".

"Can you hear it? The sound of my heart… I'm getting excited. Exorcist… exorcist…Exorcist…" said the Akuma as Allen looked at the soul. _'This Akuma…does it have emotions? He feels happy in battle and the soul within the body is becoming corrupt' he thought_.

"Mugen, return of the apocalypse, underworld insects, First Illusion" he shouted as he swung his sword and creature were created. "Feather Rain" muttered Naruto as he flapped his wings releasing feathers that shot out like arrows. The attacks ripped through the Akuma destroying them as Kanda approached a dying finder "what's the deactivation code for the talismans?" he asked.

The finder saw the two black cloaks in front of him "you came exorcists" he said weakly. "please give us the code before you rest with your comrades" said Naruto kindly as the finder gave a weak smile "Ha…Have hope, have hope" he said before dying " rest in peace" muttered Naruto before he and Kanda went into the crater with the barrier.

"Your too soft" said Kanda bluntly "respecting a dying comrade is not soft, Kanda in these times we must respect the fallen and remember what they did for us" he said as he went to deactivate the barrier.

The level 2 got angry as Kanda and Naruto approached the dolls and turned to Allen "I'll kill you right here, I'll kill you, kill you, kill you…I'll kill you first" it screamed. As kana and Naruto carried the dolls away "I'll get you later anyway" it shouted after them.

Naruto left Allen knowing he needed to fight the level 2 so he could learn more about the enemy that he already knew. He was certain that Allen could handle it and right now making sure Kanda didn't do something harsh was his concern.

"Allen, take care of the Akuma, but you need to learn to not let your emotions control you in battle. I trust you can be that thing without me" he said down to Allen. "All right, I'll destroy the Akuma and then get going" he replied as Kanda and him took off with Lala and Gozul.

Both Allen and the level two ran at each other to star their fight both pushed back by the others strike. Allen went for long range by throwing a chunk of wall with his large arm; the Akuma shattered it with his fist but didn't see Allen hidden in the rubble as he was sliced by the arm.

"Allen quickly noticed with his eye 'no, this isn't the Akuma, a fake?' he thought as he heard "over hear; over hear" from behind him. Allen then felt himself be attacked by a mirror image of him.

XChapter endX

Well that's the beginning of my new story and I for one am glad I got round to doing this fic as there are few D' Grayman Xovers in my opinion so I felt id do one.


	2. Lala's Lullaby

**Fox of the Order: Chapter 2**

**Lala's Lullaby**

**Note I do not own Naruto or D'Grayman**

**Bold for loud voices or Earl**

**Italics for thoughts**

**Note for fans:**

**This will not be a harem story…not enough girls in D'Grayman**

**Allen is to be paired with Lenalee and Naruto with Miranda **

**May add one girl to each but depends on the story's flow **

**XBeginX**

"Guh" said Allen as the copied hand dug into his side, causing his to bleed "damn" he muttered as he swung his own arm to force the copy away.

"Hehe, I copied it, your power" said the Akuma "you underestimated me didn't you. I'm at level 2 and unlike the ball-like Akuma my abilities have been discovered. Well…actually I just found out about them myself" it said licking the blood of its fingers.

"And this…is the evolved form of my ability…" it said before swinging the copied arm and changing it into a three pronged hand, stabbing Allen and sending through several buildings.

"It feels so good, hehe I just got a great thing" it said admiring its arm before noticing Timcampy. "What the hell are you looking at?" it asked licking its lips in a sick fashion.

A few buildings away Allen was climbing out of the rubble "damn, it Naruto was right level 2s are different from level 1s" he said to himself remembering what Naruto had told him _"Allen you may have fought easily with that level one but you must remember that Akuma evolve. Fighting level 2s is completely different and you can't always know what they can do, in those situations fight smart and figure out the weakness of the ability" he remembered Naruto saying._

'_Sigh, I still need training, I was lucky that when that Akuma moved its hand-spear I blocked it with my left hand' _he thought as he noticed his now damage arm. He started sweating looking at the damage "NO, a wound, I been wounded. Komui's gonna fix it again" he screamed as Komui sneezed over his now empty desk.

He then heard a cracking sound "I wonder what that sound is?" as the ground beneath him caved in and he fell screaming on the way down. His left hand managed to snag onto a chandelier were Allen saw the inside of the underground.

"What is this place? There's a big cave underneath the city he said" as the chandelier snapped and he fell to the floor. He then took note of a hall way "this is…"

XBreakX

"An underground path?" questioned Kanda as he carried Lala and Naruto carried Gozul "to protect from the strong sunlight there's an underground district below the city" said Lala.

"It's like a maze, so if someone goes in without knowing their way around they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs and out to sea" he explained further. The beast called Akuma can fly and despite your friend able to do the same I think its best we stay underground" she suggested with Naruto nodding.

Kanda heard a ringing and his transmission golem came out his cloak, "oh, it's Toma, how are things there?" he asked. I was investigating from a different block. There seemed to be a heavy battle going on and then I heard a loud blast, and now Sir Walker's whereabouts are unknown" came the voice of Toma through the golem.

"Oh it seems that only the Akuma has come out from the roof and he's trying to catch the golem" he reported "all right I'll send my golem as a guide so bring Tim. We don't want to stay much longer, we need Tim's ability right now" replied Kanda.

"All right we're gonna go underground, but do you know the path?" Kanda asked the two charges, "I… do" muttered Gozul weakly.

"Gozul" said Lala, "I have been living here for 500 years, there's no path I don't know" he said as Kanda and Naruto saw is face that looked disfigured.

"Hehehe, ugly eh?" he chuckled seeing the reactions "no not really, I've known people who had one side of his face black and the other white. You my friend I don't see as ugly" said Naruto as Gozul tipped his hat slightly to him in thanks.

"you came to take my heart right?" he asked the two "if it's possible I want it now" said Kanda, "Kanda show some respect for the man, and he's the only one who know the way" he said annoyed at the mans lack of compassion.

"thank you sir, you're right only Gozul know the way, without him we'll just get lost" said Lala "and who are you?" asked Kanda.

"I'm Gozul's…" she began to say but was interrupted "she was just an abandoned kid, I found her so I adopted her" he said coughing.

"Sir Kanda" said Toma from the stairs "I'm sorry but I can't back off now. Also we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the Akuma. You can keep it for now, but in the end we're still gonna take your heart" he said.

The two hugged each other as Kanda went to Toma and Naruto went to the two "I apologise for him, but please be assured Gozul I wont let Lala's heart be taken by the Akuma" he said shocking the two. "I have improved senses so I can tell Lala is the doll and you are human, admittedly an old one. It's clear this is your last day Gozul so I'll let you be with Lala" he said smiling at the two.

"You are different sir, most would usually take the power they needed and go" said Gozul. "I am a protector and it's my duty to help those in need in their last hours" he told them as he went over to Kanda as the remains of Timcampy reformed into the golem.

"Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim" Kanda told the golem as a visual feed was displayed that let him and Naruto learn the Akuma's ability.

As they walked through the tunnel with Gozul and Lala leading Kanda noticed something "the Akuma…he's backwards…watch, when he took on the image of the sprout his clothes, his weapon were all backwards" he told the finder.

"See even the slashed fake is backwards, and this fake has no insides, it was only a 3-D doll. This isn't just some copy ability, more precisely he's using something to copy off of. And what ever he copied he can equip and use it as if it was his own" he continued.

"Sir Kanda we' can't tell if Sir Walker is real or even alive, we should have searched for him" said Toma, "Unlikely, Allen has a knack for surviving and as for recognizing him. Allen has a scar in the left side of his face, same side as his arm" said Naruto as they rounded a corner.

As they did they noticed that Gozul and Lala were out of sight and the Naruto with them went up in a puff of smoke "they ran away" shouted Kanda "Sir Kanda, it appears that Sir Uzumaki has gone as well" commented Toma.

"Damn where could they be?" he fumed "Sir Kanda behind you" warned Toma as Kanda turned to see a reverse Allen.

XBreakX

Naruto was lowering, Lala and Gozul to the floor so they didn't injure themselves "are you two alright?" he asked "yeah thanks to you lowering us down I'm alright, Lala are you okay?" asked Gozul.

"I'm fine and in any case as long as you keep living, I will too" she said by the side of Gozul as he started coughing out blood, "Gozul…there isn't much time left is there?" she muttered.

"I'll watch over you two; do what you wish for his sake, Lala. He's very lucky to have you" said Naruto with a small smile as he took a seat next to them.

Meanwhile Allen was currently lost in the maze of tunnels "AHHHH, I shouldn't have walked around so carelessly, this place is a freaking maze. I'm not supposed to get lost in here like some missing child" he panicked before noting "if only Timcampy were here".

Whet he didn't know was that Timcampy was currently munching through the wall to get to him.

XBreakX

"Ka…Kanda" said the fake Allen "it's a mirror image" said Toma" as Kanda activated Mugen. "it seems that we have an incredibly stupid on here…" he commented preparing his attack ignoring the Allen's mutterings "Return of the Apocalypse, Underworld Insects, First Illusion".

"Die" he cried as the attack closed in on the fake Allen who had tears in his eyes. Thankfully the real Allen's hand blocked the attack "Master Walker" the fake muttered before collapsing Allen looked him over saying "You are…?"

"Bean sprout what do you think you're doing?" he asked "why are you protecting the Akuma?" he continued angrily. "Kanda I and Naruto have eyes that can tell people apart from Akuma and this person is not an Akuma" he told Kanda before noticing a rip in the fake's face.

"he ripped off the face to reveal…"Toma?" he shouted before looking back to Kanda "That Toma behind you is an Akuma Kanda" he warned Kanda.

Unfortunately Kanda couldn't dodge the Akuma's punch and was dragged into another room by the Akuma, Mugen falling from his grasp. "You Bastard…when did you?" he tried to ask "Hehehe, when you were talking with him. I found the one you call Toma at the same time I crushed that yellow golem" it said as it began beating and breaking several of Kanda's bones and muscles.

"I thought if I wore this image then you wouldn't notice. See, didn't you or that other exorcist notice that this is a mirror image too? And I made him wear the image of the white haired one, hehe I'm smart" it gloated for its supposed intelligence.

It then peeled off its skin "my skin is duplicating paper, I really got you good" it said as something inside Kanda's cloak shot into the Akuma's eye. "Ahh, what the hell is this thing, it stings like hell" it shouted holding its eye.

"You know I'm glad I left some feathers on you now" said the voice of Naruto as he now stood beside Kanda "before you say anything you should know I was a hidden clone. Boss knew that was a fake Toma but wanted to find an opening and find a weakness in its ability" the clone informed Kanda he got back t his feet.

"But what was that?" he asked as the clone chuckled "a fail safe for comrades, Feather Guard; leaving any number of feathers n someone else person lets them attack a deadly threat when close enough" he explained one of his abilities.

"Now get you sword back, one hit and I'm gone so don't die" he said as Kanda glared back "I can't die before I find that person" he said and Naruto thought '_as long as you don't want to kill them that's okay_'.

"Bastards I'll kill you for that I can't use my left eye now" screamed the Akuma now with a bloodied eye charging to hit Kanda and the clone. Before he could make it he was torn in half by Allen he took note of Naruto.

"clone?" he asked getting a nod "you were right about the level 2s, I think I need to plan out battle more" he admitted based on his mistake. "As long as you learn there'll be no problem" said the clone as it went poof seeing as Allen was there.

"Damn it, that piece of shit, my body got sliced in half…where did they go" said the Akuma as it got up on its arms and noticed that the exorcists were gone.

"Allen was struggling to carry Kanda and Toma with his wounds still fresh "Master Walker please, leave me here. You're badly injured" said Toma getting the reply "I will do no such thing, never turn you back on your comrades. That is something Naruto taught me".

"The idiot will die faster like that" commented Kanda and Allen was tempted to drop him after the beating the Akuma had given him before the feather activated. 'Damn I have no idea where I a going. Isn't there a place where we could stop to take care of these injuries?' thought Allen as he began to hear a song through the halls.

_Martel was called the land forsaken by god. Living in despair the people started to create dolls to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that danced and sang a terribly beautiful melody by an artificial flower's lullaby._

Allen began following the sound of the lullaby where Naruto and Gozul sat "are you crying Lala?" asked Gozul. She turned to him "that's a strange question to ask Gozul" she replied "Not really your voice holds sadness in it" said Naruto.

"Am I a doll, Gozul?" she asked the man "why did you lie about being a doll?" he was silent for a moment giving Naruto a small glance before turning back to her.

"I am a very ugly human and I didn't want you to be broken by strangers. This young man here does not seek you death Lala but when I dies I want you at my side so that my hand can be the one that breaks you" he told her to which she hugged him and Naruto let a few tears fall before wiping them.

"Yes Gozul…Lala is Gozul's doll. What shall I sing next?" she asked as he cried while holing her "I am ugly…an ugly human".

It was then Allen walked into the room "ah sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you are the doll aren't you?" he asked and Lala moved to throw a pillar at him but was stopped by Naruto. "Lala, Allen doesn't wish to separate you from Gozul only the pretty boy wants that" he said as she lowered the pillar.

"Allen, Gozul is dying very soon" e said as she took over "Please don't separate me from him until he dies, then I'll give you my heart" she pleaded. She then sat in Gozul's lap with Naruto right next to her as she faced Allen to tell her story.

"A long time a human child cried in Martel, the villagers persecuted that child. He was abandoned in this city where ghosts rumoured to live; I asked the boy is he wanted to hear a song. It had been 500 years since the citizens of Martel left and it wasn't the first time a human got lost in this place.

This was the 6th child, when I asked the other five before they attacked me all of a sudden. They shouted monster as they knocked me down even though I had only asked them how about a song. So if that child in front of me also didn't accept the offer. I would've killed him like the others.

The child said "song? You would sing for me…no one has ever done something like that for me. I'm called Gozul, sing Ms. Ghost." It's been 80 years since that day…Gozul has been with me ever since" she said tucking into Gozul more.

"Gozul will soon stop moving, his heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter, let me be with him until the end. Once Gozul dies I don't care what happens to me, in all my 500 years the only one who has accepted me as a doll is Gozul. So let me live with I'm until the end…please" she pleaded.

"No! Wait until this old man dies, we can't grant this wish. We came here to protect the innocence" said Kanda as he got up. "Take that doll's heart now" he ordered before shouting "What did we come for?"

"We won't do it Kanda" said Naruto folding his hands "I wouldn't be right" kana threw his cloak at him. "This coat isn't for the wounded… it's the uniform of an exorcist… there are sacrifices that must be made" he said raising his sword to Lala.

He was stopped by four Naruto holding hi to the ground "It's sad you don't see it, there are times that we must ignore what must be sacrificed and make our own choice. You speak as if you are a tool of the order, there is more to life than completing the mission" he said still sitting next to Lala as she held onto Gozul.

"an if need be I will be the one to sacrifice myself" said Allen "unnecessary sacrifices can be avoided, as long as we destroy the Akuma there isn't a problem is there?" he asked standing above Kanda.

"Kanda I have seen war already and to make sacrifices in order to win makes you no better than the other side of the board" he told him as Kanda tried to get up as the four held him down.

"How stupid are you, giving yourself up for some strangers isn't anything important to you?" Naruto's eyes then turned red and slitted at this.

"Don't even think you know anything about me Kanda, what I see as important is different to you. To me protecting those under my care is important, caring when no one else will is important. I do all I must to protect what must in life, try and learn that you way aren't the right way when you yourself are clearly lost" he said calmly but with angry lacing his tone.

Naruto sniffed something in the air and tried to grab Gozul and Lala out of the way, but could only get Lala before a hook came out of Gozul's torso as Naruto jumped back holding Lala he turned to see his body stabbed "GOZUL!" she screamed.

The hand dragged the body of Gozul back into the ground before it emerged as the Akuma holding the body "You bastard I want that innocence it shouted" angrily as he tossed the body to the side.

Both Naruto's and Allen's innocence began to pulse with energy from their anger "You…will pay…for killing him…Akuma" growled Naruto as he created a clone to hold Lala as she silently cried for Gozul.

"Master Walker and Uzumaki's anti-Akuma weapons are changing" commented Toma as Naruto reached into each wing and began pulling at something and Allen's arm began shifting shape.

"Exorcists who Parasite-types anti-Akuma weapons can manipulate it according to their emotions, their innocence is reacting to their anger" said Kanda as he thought '_but even so there are both emitting such murderous rage and the weapons are taking on a shape to fit it'_

They both jumped into the air "Idiots your weapons haven't fully formed yet" he shouted as Allen's arm shot out beams of light that stuck in the ground. Naruto from each wing pulled out a pair of twin swords one black one white and sliced the air making arcs of slicing winds.

(A/N Kanshou and Bakuya from Fate/Stay Night-do not own)

They landed on the small pile of light rods and saw the sands shifting beneath them "you can't hit me when I shift into sand" the Akuma taunted as it tried to strike them with it's spear like arm.

Both easily dodged but then found the Akuma right in their faces as it essentially swallowed them "Gotcha, now it's all over for you" it shouted as it stabbed itself several times. Only to have them both jump out the back of the sand.

The spear hand broke against Allen's innocence 'the innocence showed my mind what to do, and my mind showed my body how to use the new anti-Akuma weapon' he thought as his cannon arm became a beam saber.

He and Naruto sliced through the Akuma peeling away the skin "Ah my sand skin it cried" as it fell off. "So that is your real body huh…" muttered Allen. "I'm not giving you a chance to change your appearance again…this is it for you" he said quickly charging his arm and Naruto got ready to launch his feathers.

"I still have your arm" it said using the copied arm to block the attacks only to have the hand wear away quickly "shit even though I use his hand…Why did I lose?" it screamed.

'It's because that's your limit, even with the same weapon the users are different. The only one that can use the true power of an anti-Akuma weapon is an exorcist. As the innocence synchronizes more with the exorcist the more powerful he will become' thought Kanda watching the battle.

However Allen's arm suddenly stopped and reverted back to its normal arm form "shit, rebound; my body can't keep up with the morphed weapon" he said coughing up blood. "Gotcha!" the Akuma screamed trying to finish the job only to have a small breeze pass by him making him stop momentarily.

He looked behind him to see the blonde exorcist with wings with his arms stretched out holding the blades, he was about to get him while his back was turned as he tapped the swords together lightly. That small sound was enough as the Akuma suddenly was shredded to pieces "may your soul be freed" he muttered as he flicked the swords getting rid of the blood.

His clone then gave him Lala who held onto him for safety "I'm sorry Lala, I couldn't keep him safe" he said running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

He put her next to Gozul's body "Gozul…would you like a song?" she asked as the man said his final words "you would sing for me? Lala…I love you" he died as she began singing a lullaby for him.

XBreakX

"Blue skies, emerald green ocean, por favour Italia" said a voice over the phone "so what?" asked Kanda taking off a few band aids.

"What you ask…I'm jealous that it's been three days since you defeated the Akuma. What are you doing? After the clones disappeared three days ago paperwork piled up and I've been stuck like a prisoner in a dungeon of some castle" ranted Komui.

"If you got a problem take it up with them. Actually Komui I don't get along with them especially the blonde" he said irritated as he pulled out his I.V. drip. "You don't get along with anyone. So where are the other two?" asked Komui.

"Still in the city sitting by the grave of the old man" he answered "you said that Naruto convinced the doll to come back to the order is that right?" Komui asked getting slightly serious.

"Yeah, he said that the doll should live for her self and the memory of the boy. He said that she could probably work at the order or let higher ups know that they used a new recruit to all the paperwork even on a mission" he told him.

Over the phone Komui had gone pale; it was his responsibility to do the paperwork, if the commander generals or the church found out it would be bad for him. Naruto was saying that either Lala works at the Order or else…

"I see…he's good especially since you told me the doll could use her strength and a good voice, might be able to get her work in the office when we need sleep. That Naruto is almost as bad as General Cross" he mused imagining Naruto in Cross' uniform and hat.

Kanda then quickly got changed as the doctors tried to make him stay until they saw that he was completely healed. "Your injuries took a while this time Kanda" commented Komui "but I'm healed" was Kanda's retort.

"But since it took some time it means it's starting to deteriorate. You can't afford to misgauge your life reserves" warned Komui. "So what do you want if this is a prank call, I'm hanging up" said Kanda.

"Gyaaa you, Reever did you ear that, those sharp words. You've got it wrong, the next mission…" Komui went on to explain Kanda's next mission.

Up by Gozul's grave sat Naruto, Allen and Lala the latter sing her last song for the grave, they had sat there while Kanda recovered and Lala was able to grieve for her loss. "Lala, Kanda is coming are you ready to go?" asked Naruto looking down at the girl.

"Yes, I'm ready but are you sure everything will be okay?" she asked nervously, Naruto offering her a new home after 500 years in Martel was something she didn't expect from him but he had helped to understand that she had a choice.

She had already been broken by Gozul by seeing him die, she'd never truly care for anyone like that again. It had taken a bit to convince her but she came round and Naruto said he'd be her big brother figure and try and find a way to separate the innocence she held from her. He already started pumping chakra through her system and her personality started to develop more as a result.

Kanda came up the stairs where the other was now waiting "I got a message from Komui; I'm going ahead with my next mission. You three head back to headquarters and get the innocence checked" he told them with Naruto saying "understood pretty boy".

"I still think you're an idiot for not taking the innocence from the doll, it'll only cause trouble in the long run" he commented as Naruto smirked "that may be but the way I see it the science division is getting more help with the paperwork flow and heavy machine lifting. And they can keep a close eye on the innocence at all times" he said making the man scoff.

Lala was now out of the rags and in some spar clothes that Naruto had that consisted of black pants a white shirt and a small black jacket. Each had been adjusted by Naruto and Lala was happy with her clothes.

"You're naïve, we're destroyers not saviours" he said as now Naruto scoffed "yet we work for a religion that promotes savoir to those who seek it, I'd rather save than destroy any day" he said the last part smiling at Lala.

XBreakX

The small group of three arrived back at headquarters a bit late after a storm had come in before they left. "We got back pretty late" noted Allen stretching his arms.

"It's already midnight, what do we do with Lala Toma?" asked Naruto "if you go to the science group, there should be someone still awake" he informed him. "Thank you Toma" said Lala as the man waved and smiled through the wraps.

As they walked to the stairs Allen noticed a figure at the foot of the stairs "What... Lenalee, what happened?" he said holding her. "Allen, Naruto you're back" came a voice higher up the stairs.

"Reever, what the hell happened to you?" asked Naruto as he slumped over him as he muttered "run…Komrin is coming". Before he had time to ask a giant robot crashed through the wall, Naruto was quick to pick up Lala and Reever as he ran with Allen carrying Lenalee bridal style.

"What is that?" asked Allen a little scared of the large machine "damn he's so fast" said Reever. The machine began scanning him and Allen "Located, Lenalee Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Allen Walker…three exorcists located" it said.

"Run you two this thing is after exorcists" said Reever as they all began running up the stairs with the machine saying "it's time for surgery".

As they ran Allen was screaming "AHHHHH, it's following us" Naruto was tempted to slap him out of hysterics "Allen calm down now, Reever care to explain the situation" he asked the man. "That thing is Komrin an omnipotent robot that Komui made".

"That was only thirty minutes ago. As usual we were busy doing work that we aren't even going to get paid for, due to somebody's clones disappearing" he sent a glare at Naruto.

"Look I'll make 30 after we're done here okay now continue" said Naruto "after Lenalee brought in the coffee, Komui came in with the Komrin II calling our saviour. He said it had his brain and personality 100% copied".

"First mistake" muttered Naruto getting a nod from Reever "it's also an innocence made omnipotent robot. It can decrypt files, and has surgery and care tools for supporting anti-Akuma weaponry. I admit we did love the idea but as we were thanking him the robot drank some of the coffee messing up its systems and it drugged Lenalee saying it needed to make her macho".

Everyone shuddered at the thought except Lala who had not yet spoken to the still unconscious girl. "And that's the story, sorry it's such a lame story" apologised Reever.

"Is Lenalee going to be okay?" asked Allen thinking 'she's an exorcist too huh…' "She's only asleep because Komrin hit her with anaesthetic" explained Reever.

"maybe this all happened because we all wanted our work to be easier where as you exorcists and finders are out there facing life threatening situation, sorry about that" Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Your only human Reever sometimes we all want things to be easy, I know I do at times" said getting a smile in thanks.

"Oh and welcome back you too" he said to them as Allen was reminded of his father Mana. "so I take it the little girl will be our new co-worker Lala I presume I read you mission report" he said waving to the girl whose smiled back "yes my name is Lala and I look forward to working with you" she said as Naruto patted her on the head.

The elevator the dropped in front of them "Hey, are you alive?" someone asked as Reever shouted "supervisor, everyone"

Squad leader hurry over here" said Johnny, "Oh Allen, Naruto and Toma are back too, get over here" said another of the science division. "Lenalee are you still slim?" shouted Komui flailing his arms about knocking someone over the side.

Komrin caught up and smashed the floor behind the group with Reever shouting "it's here". The elevator then sprouted a cannon from the front "Don't underestimate the science group" said Johnny taking aim.

Komui then grabbed Johnny's head from behind, blinding him "don't shoot my Komrin" he cried out like a child as the elevator span round firing off shots until it was out of ammo. "What the hell are you doing, trying to get us killed" shouted Reever after he and the others had dodge several bullets.

"There was a traitor came a voice" as Komui hopped onto the cannon completely tied up, "Komrin…Allen and Naruto's anti-Akuma weapons are damaged, GO FIX THEM" he told his creation.

"What?" said Naruto and Allen eyes twitching at how they'd been left to the wolves, "Order placed, Allen Walker and Naruto Uzumaki due to damage are now placed as first priority" said Komrin.

It chest opened and hands grabbed each of their legs "Komui I swear you will never get the use of my clones again" shouted Naruto as he clawed at the floor like Allen. "Taking exorcists into surgery room" said Komrin "AHHHHH what is that entrance?" screamed Allen.

"Now squad leader Reever while Komrin is taking the bait, bring Lenalee and Lala over here" shouted Komui, "how evil can you get?" was the honest question asked. Allen and Naruto saw the door pen to see robot Komui all holding surgical tools.

"All weapons now, Innocence Activate" he said as Allen sis the same as the cannon arm and his wings came out, "Ooh a new anti-Akuma weapon" said Reever. A blow gun shot a dart into Allen and Naruto's necks making their weapons deactivate and made the feel numb.

"Supervisor" Reever shouted as the other scientists tackled Komui who was holding the blow gun, "but wait if they attacked then Komrin would- Komrin would-" he tried to defend "act your age supervisor" said one of the scientists tackling.

"Riverrr, take Lenalee and run afwy, pweez" said Allen numbed as he was dragged in "look afwer Wawa too" muttered Naruto, what ever Komui used was strong stuff. The door closed on the operating theatre as Toma and Reever held onto a piece of the cloaks.

"The capture of exorcists is complete" said Komrin it then got to its feet "Damn it Lenalee is next" muttered Reever dangling from the piece of cloak. "Exorcist Lenalee Lee, surgery time" said Komrin as Lala helped Lenalee up as she stirred.

"Wake up Lenalee" shouted Komui as Komrin smashed into where she and Lala were. "Lenalee, Lenalee, my Lenalee" shouted Komui as he tried to jump off the elevator "Supervisor you're going to fall" said Tapp holding onto Komui.

"Supervisor look there" said Johnny pointing to the end of the cannon where Lenalee stood with Lala in her arms. "I heard Allen's voice, is he back?" she asked in a trance "Yes Allen and Naruto are in that thing" pointed Lala as Lenalee's innocence activated; her Dark Boots.

Komrin tried to grab her but she jumped and flipped in the air with expert gracefulness Lala still in her arms "Lenalee, Allen and Naruto are inside here" shouted Reever. Komrin tried to hit her but kept missing; she let Lala go who managed to smack Komrin in the face making a large dent showing how much strength she had.

"Hmm, little girl packs a punch and with Lenalee's innocence activated you can't catch her. She whirls through the open sky like a butterfly. The destructive power of steel and iron falls to the ground. That is Lenalee's anti-Akuma weapon, Dark Boots" said Reever.

With her kick she managed to cut Komrin in half so that Reever could get the two trapped inside "Allen, Naruto are you alright?" asked Reever seeing them both wrapped up like mummies. "some-what" muttered Allen as Naruto groaned.

Lenalee got ready to make the final move "wait Lenalee, Komrin is not evil, the coffee is evil" said Komui now in front of Komrin…somehow. "Hate the crime not the person. Hate the coffee not Komrin, Lenalee" he pleaded with his sister.

"big brother, be ashamed of yourself for a while" she said as she kicked him and Komrin down the large tower.

A little later Lenalee was tending to Allen and as she put the wash cloth on his head he woke up "Whoa, that was a surprise" she said "Lenalee" he said seeing her. "Sorry about my brother's invention" she apologised "Where am I?" he asked.

"it's the public laboratory. Everyone has gone to repair this place, hear that sound?" she said as the sounds of tools could be heard. "Then where's Naruto and Lala?" he asked "Over here Allen" said Naruto behind him at a table as he brushed Lala's long hair.

"I only woke up ten minutes ago, and Lala is already making friends after she helped take down Komrin with Lenalee" he said as the girl smiled "you don't mind showing her how things work do you Lenalee?" he asked getting a smile from the girl "No problem at all, and welcome back Naruto and you too Allen"

The rest of the team came in welcoming the two back and greeting their newest member: Lala and thanking Naruto for the clones that were now helping repair and sorting all the paperwork but Komui's…he deserved it.

The meeting with Hevlaska went well saying she'd look out for Lala as did the other members of the division; Naruto thanked Hevlaska for letting Lala keep the innocence for now until he could make a means of transferring her soul to a separate body.

XBreakX

A group of people were currently eating eggs with spoons, one in particular not liking the taste of eggs uttering "not sweet" before smashing an Akuma's face in shouting "you piece of shit!"

The large individual kept punching the Akuma "you worthless piece of shit, you idiot. I told you to make it sweet" he shouted. "Hey, hey don't show us something so nasty while we're eating" said a voice as the large mans arms began to change shape and rip through his suit.

"I'm leaving, my sense of taste doesn't match yours" said the large man, "What's the matter with you? Just eat the god damn egg you sweet tooth" said an irritated voice. "Calm down, we're trying to eat dinner with the family" said a young girls voice.

"Isn't that right, Earl of the Millennium?" said the girl who ha a dark skin tone with stigmata on her forehead as did the other people at the table, par the Earl. "Why don't you make us feel better by explaining why you called us here for a meal?" she asked the Earl who was happily eating his egg.

"Maybe we're starting?" she asked

XChapter endX

Chapter two done and I think it went well, I kept Lala alive because I like her character and Naruto' only family here is Allen. Remember there is a poll on my page concerning Road's position for pairings.

Hope you all enjoy this bye


	3. Rewinding Town

**Fox of the Order: Chapter 3**

**Rewinding Town**

**Note I do not own Naruto or D'Grayman**

**Bold for loud voices or Earl**

**Italics for thoughts**

**Note for fans:**

**Poll **

**Yes: 2**

**No: 2**

**Go to Naruto: 21**

**This is actually surprising for me it seems people want Road with Naruto, I honestly figured people would want Allen and Road.**

**Again this is not a harem Naruto may have two girlfriend in this…three at a really good stretch.**

**Also two girls for Allen… Woo**

**As requested here is a run down of Naruto's innocence abilities**

**Innocence name: **_**Twilight Wing**_

**Wing Guard****: feather can be placed on an ally that will attack threats**

**Wing Sword****: channelling energy through the feathers will create a beam like sword**

**Kanshou and Bakuya****: where Naruto draws the sword out his wings, the blades are sharper than wing sword and faster too**

**Wing Rain****: assaulting enemies with several feathers that cut through enemies like butter.**

**The wings allow Naruto to fly up to the speed of sound at maximum, they are also as strong a steel but light as a…feather…a regular one**

**A critical point has been thought up already but wont appear until a bit later Edo arc.**

**If you can think up a couple extra abilities I would be most appreciative**

**XStory startX**

'_Today something different happened, am I going to be killed. After this I'm supposed to get muddy water splashed in my face then go home to sleep' _thought a young woman who was being held up by an Akuma.

"Where is the innocence?" it asked _'What is this monster, wasn't today, today?"_ she asked herself. "I'd suggest you let the young lady go Akuma" said a voice from the alley entrance.

Both looked to see a blonde haired teen with a pair of wings and short swords before he charged at the Akuma forcing it to let go of the woman. '_Another new one came; the black coat gut is also different from today. Things are changing today_' she thought as she ran out the alley.

She made her way thinking _'I've escaped from today'_ as there was an explosion behind her. She got home and looked at her newspaper 'again the newspaper from October 9th. The same articles the same horoscopes, the same snowy sky.' She counted down before her neighbours began arguing _'the next door neighbour's same fight, October 9__th__ has come again'_ she thought as she slumped against the wall.

"This is the 30th time…" she mumbled before tending to her grandfather clock and began polishing it. "Thank you, are you going to make me feel better? Okay let's clean you off" she said to the clock before going to bed.

As she walked outside a child flung a poo at her with a stick, which she dodged with precision "What she dodged it" said the child annoyed. "Hmn, if you throw poo 30 times at the same place each time of course I'll know" the woman replied "What today's the first time I've thrown poo" the child shouted annoyed.

Other children then started mocking the woman "Miranda, Miranda, unlucky woman Miranda hated, dark and clumsy, looking for a job today? You'd get fired soon anyway" they sang before she glared at them making them run.

'_I am now experiencing October 9__th__ for a 30__th__ time, the town is still in October 9__th__. The people continue to do the same thing over and over and nobody other than me has noticed this. It won't change, not one thing…_' her mind stopped as she noticed a black coat among the crowd, the same one from before.

"That is…the person that appeared in yesterday's today. Yes my October 9th is a 'carriage splashes muddy water on me and I go home to sleep'. But yesterday's October 9th's evening was different. All of a sudden that monster and that person appeared, and everything changed…" Miranda said to herself.

She then ran after the boy wondering who he was. In the mean time Naruto sneezed at the table with Lenalee and Allen, both looking at the very accurate portrait that Naruto had finished drawing moments ago.

"Naruto what is this?" asked Lenalee "Sorry…" he muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry won't cut it, why did you lose track of her?" she asked slightly annoyed as Allen stuffed his face.

"In my defence I had to take care of the Akuma and she was a fast runner but I got a good look at her face and that is what she looked like" he defended gesturing to the portrait. "Besides if it was Allen it would be worse, he can't draw for shit" she tried to hit him but he ducked "Language Naruto, I hope Lala doesn't pick up any language from you" she scolded.

Miranda was looking at the three a few tables away in the restaurant _'I can't hear anything but those two boys have odd hair and didn't he have wings…was he an angel?_' she thought.

Lenalee sighed "if I had known this was going to happen the three of us shouldn't have split up. And the Akuma you killed yesterday did it really mention innocence?" she asked.

"Yeah, I picked up an Akuma scent and went to check on it, when I found it I found her. Regardless if the Akuma want her she may be important in the investigation" Lenalee then replied "Next time we'll stay together."

"So how did you to do?" he asked, Allen looked sad and said "I…kind of got lost" both Naruto and Lenalee shook their heads at this. "Well…brother's theory seems to be correct. After we entered this town we tried to go out the front gate but for some reason we ended up back inside the town" she explained.

"We also tried breaking the wall, but we still couldn't get out. When we went through we finally out of the town we were back where we started" she continued as she drank her coffee.

"So basically we're trapped unless we can figure out the mystery of the innocence" said Allen with the two nodding.

_It had been three months since Allen and Naruto had joined the order now and their current mission was odd. _

"_It's the innocence probably" said Komui under his pile of work, Naruto had yet to let him use clones so his own personal torture continued while everyone else had it easy. Lala was an instant hit with the division with helping Lenalee from time to time. She had also discovered that her punches and kicks woke up Komui but sometimes they used the old method._

"_But it's maybe there, just maybe so don't count on it it's just maybe. It's not absolute it's just maybe it's probably there just maybe" he rambled, "Komui we get the maybe part just explain" said Naruto his eyebrow twitching._

"_How can I say this...there seems to be a town that rewinds, "Rewinding?" questioned Allen. "yes probably time and space are stopped on one day and the people experience that day forever" he continued as Reever explained that a wholesaler had been getting the same order for 10 barrels of wine before October 10__th__ everyday, but her couldn't get into the town._

"_I want to research it but just like the wholesaler, the finders can't get into the town, and so here's my current theory. One If this is the work of innocence's mystery, then an exorcist who also carries innocence might get inside. Two but if the town is really repeating October 9__th__ over and over then it might not be possible to exit once inside. Research and collect, you'll be one your own for this mission…that is all" he finished._

"Komui wasn't very energetic "commented Allen as Lenalee got a look in her eyes "Well he seems to have a lot to worry about, and he's really overworked" she sent a light glare at Naruto who whistled innocently.

"Worried? About you Lenalee?" asked Allen as she hit him with the report "About the Millennium Earl" she corrected. "He can't seem to figure out what he is doing these days" she said "People like him live for deception and plans all we can do is be prepared for when the storm comes" said Naruto.

Allen then dropped his fork as he noticed something behind Lenalee and Naruto "Allen, you dropped your fork" said Lenalee before he pointed at the figure behind them "AHHHH, it's the person from the drawing Lenalee" he shouted.

Five seconds later Allen was hanging on to her dress as she tried to leave via the window "Exorcists?" questioned Miranda "Yes but why did you run away?" asked Allen.

"Sorry it was a subtle reaction" she apologised as Naruto chuckled a little which earned him a smack from Lenalee.

"I…I'm Miranda Lotto, and I'm very happy that someone other than me has noticed this town's abnormality" she said as they sat down at the table. "I tried telling other people but I was made a fool of. I really wanted to commit suicide, it was horrid. Oh but I'm able to dodge the poo now" she said creepily.

Naruto was sympathetic to Miranda having been ridicule a lot in his early life, and one thing he really disliked was ridicule without reason. "Miranda do you think you can tell us when you noticed the abnormality" he asked politely next to her.

"Yes, everyone in town seemed to forget what happened on the previous October 9th, it's only me…" she said as Naruto put his hand over hers. "Miranda we'll do what we can to help you but you may be in danger so I think we should talk elsewhere. I'm Naruto by the way those two are Lenalee and Allen my little brother" he said pointing at the two.

"Strange you tow don't look like brothers" she said looking at the different hair and complexions and marks on their faces. "Allen is my adoptive brother, we became that after I met him with our master" he explained.

"Miranda you're having trouble sleeping aren't you?" he asked looking at her dark circles "Yes but that's an existing problem but what about the town?" she asked back.

"Something must have happened on the real October 9th. Do you remember anything about that day?" asked Allen.

Allen and Naruto then felt the presence and Naruto cursed himself for not picking up the scent "Lenalee take Miranda away…we have unwanted company use your dark boots and take her home. It seems we are not the only ones that noticed Miranda is different" said Naruto as he unshed his wings and pulled out the blades and Allen activated his Cross.

"Miranda is probably the one who came in contact with the innocence" said Allen as the four Akuma revealed them selves, all level twos.

Lenalee quickly grabbed Miranda and took off to get away from the fight. And the two boys were left behind with the Akuma.

**XBreakX**

"So this is the rewinding town" said a small girl holding an umbrella as she reached out and walked through the invisible barrier. Her skin burning off the regenerating it back as she walked through the barrier "I'm coming in~, Road Camelot has arrived" she said the young girl.

**XBreakX**

Allen and Naruto managed to destroy the largest Akuma before the one with four skull heads used it "Punk Voice" attack, disorientating them. The bladed Akuma then attacked with it "Wind Scythe" sending arcs of shape wind at the two who managed to dodge.

The two then narrowly avoided the large Akuma's attack that left a spot of fire on Allen's coat "Ice Fire is hotter than fire. Even if you just touch a little bit, it will corrode your flesh" the Akuma said as ice formed below it.

The three Akuma then argued who's kill them and resorted to using rock, paper, scissors to decide before Allen and Naruto attacked using the feathers and light robs. "What the hell did you do that for? You cheater you can't attack while we're playing rock, paper, scissors" shouted the skull headed Akuma.

"Did you think we'd wait for you to finish?" asked Allen as he and Naruto took aim. "We'll kill you exorcists" all three shouted.

"**Wait**" came a voice that echoed to the Akuma** "Looks like fun, but aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the innocence. Come back to me" **the voice ordered. All three Akuma then quickly retreated without a second thought "What was that about?" asked Allen, "Something bad…" muttered Naruto remembering that Akuma are usually controlled by the Earl.

Back at Miranda's she was panicking over what she just saw "A human turned into a monster…a I was attacked yesterday too what is that thing? And why did Naruto become an angel?" she asked Lenalee "Calm down Miranda" said Lenalee.

"Do you think I can calm-" she shouted as a key that was on a chain around her neck came loose, she jumped to catch it. "That key…is it for the clock?" Lenalee asked.

Miranda looked worried "You think I am an idiot don't you? For keeping this thing…" she said as Lenalee shook her head "No, that's not what I think. You must have some important memories with it" she replied.

"You know how there are people who aren't good at anything? Well that's how I was. When I was a kid I used to just stare at the back of other students. Everyone could o anything they wanted and they kept improving. Even as an adult I couldn't do anything right and I kept changing from job to job. I've…never had anyone say thank you to me…that means I've never been helpful to anyone" she then smiled a little remembering how she got the clock.

"I wanted somebody to say thank you to me and I wanted them to accept me. It was then I found an old clock that was about to be thrown away by an old antique shop.

A clock that was being thrown away because it was useless, It seems like I was seeing a reflection of myself. The old clock that nobody could budge the sound of the chime moved my heart. It seems like the clock had improved of my clumsy self."

A little while later Allen had been carried in by Naruto both looking a little rough; Allen's leg was being treated by Lenalee as Naruto explained what happened.

"The Akuma ran away?" she asked as the two nodded "It was strange as the Akuma really wanted to kill us. Naruto has clones checking the area just in case" Allen reported as Tim was poking his injury before Naruto grabbed him and pet the little golem with his finger.

"I'm glad though, you two probably wouldn't be able to take on all those level 2 Akuma, it would be too dangerous. Plus the new gun-type weapon put a stress on your body Allen and you can't use if for long" she told him.

"Yeah…that's right…I've put on a lot of strength though" said Allen pumping his right arm "But your body has gotten a little bigger" she commentated looking him over and Naruto held back the taunts…for now.

"How is Miranda doing?" asked Naruto "after I explained about the Akuma and us she hasn't moved…" she told them as Miranda polished the clock. "I really don't know anything…this town got weird on it's own. Why do I have to be targeted…what do I do?" she panicked a little.

"Miranda" she interrupted Allen "I…can't do anything. Don't you people have great powers, then why don't you hurry and help this town" she shouted as a hand then grabbed her shoulder.

"Of course we'll help Miranda, but we need your help too. We think you have something to do with what's going on in the town. We'd really like for you to help us, will you?" asked Naruto offering her his hand. She was about to take it before she suddenly stood up straight and went to her bed in a trance like state.

"Odd" muttered Naruto "Allen, Naruto" shouted Lenalee getting their attention as they looked behind them to see various clock shapes on the floors and ceiling. "What is this?" asked Allen worried as the shapes got closer to the grandfather clock.

The hands of the clock then began moving _'the hand is going backwards' _he grabeed the two others and used his wings and channelled chakra into his feet to hold them in position as the clock began sucking in the other clock faces. "Hang on you two" he said as they spotted the days events on the faces "Today's time is getting sucked in…" commented Lenalee.

The clock stopped rewinding when it said 8 o'clock they then noticed a light from the window and realized it was the sun. "It's morning" they all said shocked as Miranda rose from the bed "When did I get in bed?" she asked.

**XBreakX**

"That was amazing" commented Road "Mistress Road, is it okay to leave the exorcists alone?" asked the skull faced Akuma as she dug her nails into it skull before licking the blood off while they were on the roof of a house.

"It should be okay right? Until they get the innocence" she said grinning.

**XBreakX**

"incredible…Lenalee, Naruto look at this" called them both, they turned to see Allen's head and arms poking out of the clock "A human clock" he said freaking out Miranda and Lenalee and making Naruto chuckle at the joke.

"What are you doing Allen? How did this happen" shouted Lenalee as Miranda panicked over her clock. "You can't touch this clock" said Allen as he simply walked out of the clock, "look at what happens when I touch it…see?" he said as he pushed his hand in, only come out above it.

"Wah…your hand passed through" Lenalee said in shock as Naruto tried it two before sticking his head in only to have the same effect, "It seems that the only person who can touch this clock is its master Miranda" he explained surprising said woman.

"The rewinding of time before and now must be the work of the innocence" Naruto summarised, "Really? This clock is what has caused the town to become paranormal" said Miranda with Naruto nodding.

"Don't tell me you're going to break it…my friend" she said scarily holding a knife all three waving to say no. "But Miranda are you sure you don't have any big concerns in your heart? There must be a reason why the clock has become this way" suggested Lenalee.

"Try to remember what happened on the real October 9th" Miranda then tried to remember the day "That ay was…the day I was fire for the 100th time…" she said as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, she saw eyes that wanted to listen and help.

"As anyone would expect when the number of times I've been fired reached three digits I was feeling very…"

"_no more…no more…day after day things always go wrong for me. Remain hopeful? Haha…what hope? Whatever…I don't care about life anymore…I wish tomorrow would never come" she had said slumped against the clock_

"I think the innocence granted your wish Miranda" Naruto said "It can't be I was just whining…and besides how could a clock do something like that?" she asked. "Miranda it might be that you're compatible with this innocence" said Lenalee.

"Really?" said Allen shocked "If the clock responded to Miranda's wish and caused the strange things to happen then it's likely that she's already synchronized with it" said Lenalee to Miranda who looked lost.

"What she is saying Miranda is that time might get back to normal if you ask the clock but that's just a theory" Naruto explained as Miranda nodded and asked the clock to change the date to what it should be.

Allen and Lenalee went to check the paper…only to find it was still October 9th at which Miranda useless that it hadn't worked but Naruto just held her shoulder again "Lets look at this a different way" he suggested.

**XBreakX**

Three days later Allen and Miranda were selling tickets for a show at the theatre, Miranda selling tickets and Allen performing for the crowd. They had thought that since the innocence reacted to Miranda's strong pessimism it would probably be a good idea so find her a job so that she became more positive and that might stop the abnormality.

Naruto had spent a bit of time with Miranda and strangely was reminded of his younger years where he had felt pessimistic about life, albeit for a much different reason. He shared a couple stories with her and helped her to relax a little; he told her a person's worth isn't measured by what job they have but what their goal is in life.

He did his bet to comfort her when she had felt down over the last few days, but her shell was tough and would take time to crack

Allen was on break now talking with Lenalee and Naruto who had been watching the two "We haven't heard anything from the Akuma…let's hope it all goes well…" muttered Allen still wearing a pumpkin mask.

"Um yeah…in these last three days we've already been fired from five jobs…" Lenalee replied sheepishly "It can't be helped Miranda's confidence affects how she works and she honestly believes at a level that she will get fired but that's what we're here for" said Naruto leaning against the wall checking for scents every now and again.

"Actually Allen you're a really good street performer" complimented Lenalee as he balanced on a ball. "When I was younger I used to be a clown. My foster parents were performers so I had to perform many acts with them for a living. I never thought that I'd be able to use these skills as an exorcist though" he explained.

"So you must have lived in different countries? That must be nice?" she asked him, "It sounds nice but we barely got by. And I only met Naruto after I left the circus, but when did you join the church Lenalee?" he asked the girl.

"I've been with the church as far back as I can remember" she said a little sadly. "My brother and I are orphans from an Akuma that killed our parents. When it was discovered I was compatible with these Dark Boots, a member of the church took me away" she said as she heard Naruto growl with an angry expression before continuing.

"Separated from my brother, my only living relative…not allowed to go anywhere of my own free will. At first that place was like a prison but after three years my brother came back into my life. Brother Komui entered the church for my sake and became the science group supervisor" she explained as Naruto sent a mental order to his clones back at the order to start helping Komui.

"Your brother truly loves you then despite his odd behaviour" said Naruto smiling a little "Yes, because of that I'm fight for my brother" she replied. "It's nice to have siblings" said Allen as he looked at Naruto who was looking at the end of the alley where a small girl stood.

"Hey Pumpkin…where do you get a ticket for the pumpkin and the witch?" she asked licking a lollypop. Allen quickly guided the girl out the alley "Welcome…tickets are right here~"

"WHAT the sales money got stolen by a pickpocket" shouted Miranda's current employer as she apologised as he shouted down at her.

Allen ran over to Miranda with Naruto behind him "Miranda" Naruto called as he helped her up a little. "Naruto, Allen I'm sorry while I was dealing with another customer the bag with the ticket money got…" she said crying, "Tell us what he looked like?" asked Allen.

"A man with a brown top and long hair…he ran that way" she said pointing in the direction "Lenalee" Allen shouted to the girl who was running across the roofs. "I'll take the roof-tops" she shouted as Allen went after her.

"Don't worry they'll get him" reassure Naruto as Allen ran off "Naruto…" sobbed Miranda as the people began calling her useless, Naruto sent looks to them all which scared them off but the damage was done.

"I knew it…in the end I'm completely useless. Trying my best, like a fool, I've had enough of this" she said both her and Naruto unaware of the closing figure as his attention was preoccupied.

"Whey am I always like this? Why is my clock the innocence? Why am I…?" she said to herself as a voice was heard in front of them as Naruto slumped over "So your clock is the innocence?" said road next to an unconscious Naruto and the sobbing Miranda.

Back with Allen and Lenalee they had cornered the man but as they got close he revealed himself to be one of the Akuma. "She has taken that female and exorcist. She has taken that female you were protecting" the Akuma taunted "Mistress Road has taken them."

At Miranda's apartment a note was written in blood on her wall it said 'Fuck you exorcist'. While this happened Allen and Lenalee were captured by the Akuma who worked together instead of individually, taking out Allen first before getting Lenalee.

**XBreakX**

"You can't Mistress Road, bad, bad. The Earl is not going to be pleased if you skip school to do whatever you want" said the voice of Road's…umbrella?

"Shut up, now be quiet umbrella" said Road in her chair wearing a black coat, "Um…please let me go" pleaded Miranda as she was stuck to her clock by two spike in her hands. "If you die, I'll let you go" was Road's response.

'Where am I?' thought Allen as he began to wake as the Akuma hammered nails into his left arm, pinning him to the wall. "Al…len, Allen" called Miranda "Miranda" replied Allen now more awake as he then discovered he was pinned to the wall.

"Yes, black definitely looks good on you…" said Road, "Mistress Road why are you making her look pretty?" asked the Akuma. "Weapons like you guys wouldn't understand…an exorcist doll is a rarity you know" she said as Allen looked to see Lenalee in a dress and pair in curled pigtails.

"you're awake~~?" said Road waving at him "LENALEE" Allen shouted trying to move. "You better watch what you say to mistress Road's doll now" said the now flaming Akuma, "So you're called Lenalee…such a pretty name" said Road hugging the out of it Lenalee.

"she fought desperately to protect you" taunted the skull Akuma as Allen struggled before recognizing the girl "You came to buy a ticket earlier…you're Road?" he asked then remembering at one of the group was missing.

"Where is Naruto…where is my brother?" he shouted out she pointed above him and Allen looked to see Naruto pinned by his hands and feet to the wall with a pentacle drawn in blood around him. "He seemed more dangerous and I managed to put him to sleep without much hassle, but I think it's time he woke up" she giggled out as she snapped her fingers and Naruto head jerked up.

"Urgh…what the hell…where am i?" he asked not aware of what was going on "you in my playroom silly" Road replied. Naruto then noticed his situation and scowled before moving his legs so they could get free.

Thankfully Naruto was no stranger to pain, this was probably the third time he'd been pinned by his hands and feet, although there was usually more nails. He screamed in pain as his legs got free as Road watched in amusement, enjoying the boy manage to pull both hands out the wall before falling in front of Allen's feet.

"Fuck that hurts…you okay Allen?" he asked panting slightly pulling the nails out as the wounds began to heal rapidly. His innocence accelerated his healing but drained him doing it so he had to wait a minute before he could move properly.

"How can you ask that…look at your self" he shouted down "Not the time Allen and you know I've had worse" he said in a low tone before turning to the girl. "Who are you?" he asked as Allen took the moment to look at her soul.

"Naruto she's not an Akuma" he said to his brother as he leaned against the wall while he healed his hands. "I know…she's human" he said solemnly, "What do you mean humans can't be friends with Akuma? Akuma are weapons made by the Earl to kill humans…they target humans" he said not knowing all the facts.

"Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?" said Road rhetorically as he skin took a much darker toe and stigmata appeared on her forehead. "The millennium Earl is my brother. We are the chosen ones. You exorcists don't know anything do you, you are the chosen ones of a false god" she said lifting to lick her fingers.

"We are the true apostles chosen by god…Noah's family" she said her skin her skin all now much darker. "Shhh, Mistress Road, you're not supposed to talk about the family with clueless outsiders" scolded the umbrella.

"Eh…why?" she asked not caring "You just **can't **and besides the Earl hasn't planned a scenario for you and these people" the umbrella then started crying. "Not only did you take me out without asking, you go and do this without telling anyone. The Earl is going to spank you" said the umbrella.

"The millennium Earl isn't going to do something like that to me" she said deadpanned, "I'm just giving the story a bit of a dramatic flare to make things more interesting. Something like this isn't going to affect the millennium Earl's scenario" said Road.

At that point Allen ripped his arm out from the spikes damaging it badly doing so, while Naruto flared his wings a bit but his concentration was on healing at the moment. "Are you two angry…you don't believe I'm human" she said t them as she hugged Naruto.

"Warm aren't I? Isn't this what it feels like to touch another human?" she asked as Allen's arm tried to attack her while she hugged Naruto that stopped very close to her. "I'm aware of the Noah and that you are human but also different from us" said Naruto making Allen think how much did he know.

Road giggled and used Allen's arm to cut her face which quickly healed faster than Naruto could ever do before grabbing him "Correct, we are superhuman who inherited the genes of Noah, mankind's oldest apostle" she said grabbing a spike "We're different from you lowlifes."

She shouted this as she jammed it into his right eye making him scream as did Allen who had a spike rammed into his left eye. She pulled out the spike and licked the blood off laughing as her face fully healed.

"I don't think anything of killing these insignificant humans. I just hate this world, full of these worthless beings. You should all just die and go away" she said in a sing song voice.

"You know god…he wishes for this world to come to an end. That's why he rewarded the millennium Earl and us with these Akuma" said Road. "Wrong…the Earl hides behind the name of god this isn't god's will…hell I don't even believe in god" said Naruto struggling to get up as did Allen who activated his arm.

"Who cares really… although I'm surprised an exorcist doesn't believe in god" she giggled to herself as the two charged only to be blocked by the three Akuma who launched their attacks at them. Naruto managed to block them with his wings but due to his healing they were damaged "Can't you kill me…are 3 Akuma too much for you?" Road said from her seat before looking at a fearful Miranda.

She began aiming her candle spikes at her "You too…it's about time I released you" said Road as she commanded the spikes to attack Miranda. Thankfully Naruto and Allen blocked them at the expense of their bodies.

They managed to pull out her spikes before she scurried to the side, "Allen…Naruto…" she said once she noticed their states "Don't die…Naruto, Allen…don't die". Naruto heard her and looked at er with his good eye "Please don't be scared…it'll be fine" he muttered.

"What are you doing wench?" asked the Akuma as Miranda held both Allen and Naruto "Haha…what am I doing…? But…but…" she said as the clock started to glow. "Humans can't do any thing" shouted an Akuma as a barrier was erected around her and the two boys shocking Road.

The barrier freed Miranda's long hair from its net '_Huh…I wonder what this? I can feel something from…the clock_' she thought "Innocence?" she muttered as a cross could be seen of the clock face.

A large clock face appeared behind Miranda as clock faces then came out of her hands and the two boys "Miranda?" mumbled Allen. The clock faces kept coming out of the two the faces showing their injuries and the more they came out the more they wee healed until they were restored.

Both got up from their positions "Allen, Naruto you can move…?" Miranda said shocked, "Miranda…I guess we were right…you are compatible" said Naruto smiling as he pulled out his blades and Allen activated his arm.

Outside the Akuma were approaching the some of clock faces "What is this? Asked the bladed Akuma, "Mistress Road you think we can try to touch this" asked the skull faced Akuma. As the flaming Akuma got close his arm got sliced off by a large hand that grabbed the chair with Lenalee on it as Road flipped back onto the umbrella Lero as it floated.

That guy's hand…the wound were healed" she said to herself.

Back inside the dome Allen was calling to Lenalee an began checking her over 'she's alive, but there's no physical wounds. It could be the sound wave type Akuma can cause nerve paralysis. Hmm, she's holding onto something' Allen thought to himself looking at the clenched hand.

"Allen how's Lenalee?" asked Miranda "She'll be fine Miranda inside the dome…she'll be fine" said Naruto as the time was taken from Lenalee and she became more attentive and awake.

She then opened her hand as Timcampy shot out into Allen's face "Timcampy why did you leap out of there?" he asked. "Ah, at the same time you were attacked he broke into pieces. I've been holding onto the pieces all this time. Eh…what happened to me and where is this place?" she asked thinking what she was wearing.

"Miranda took care of it for us, she saved us" said Naruto "By…me…I did?" she said questioningly. "Yes Miranda this innocence of yours seems to take time away and so has taken away the time we got injured by the attacks…thank you Miranda" said Naruto said smiling as did Allen, making Miranda tear up slightly.

The Akuma outside were growing impatient "You bastards, come out already" shouted the flaming Akuma as he spat fire at the dome. "Enbu, Kirikaze" said Lenalee as a twister of wind cancelled out the fire.

"This wind is coming from the female exorcist we fought before" said the bladed Akuma "Damn it I can't see a thing…where are you exorcists?" asked the skull headed Akuma. His answer was "Right here" as Allen blew him up with his gun weapon at point black range.

"Exorcists sure are interesting" commented Road "We try" said a voice behind her as she ducked under Naruto's swipe before he moved back next to Lenalee and Allen "Come on and fight us Road."

"Oh my, what did those guts do to become so lively? Is it because that Miranda person is compatible?" asked Road as she floated on Lero. "I don't know how she did it though, looks like that woman somehow revitalized them" she commented while inside Miranda felt a pain in her chest.

"Allen who's that child, it's that child we met at the theatre right? Akuma?" asked Lenalee Naruto stared at the girl with his red slitted eyes "No Lenalee…she's human" he said as Allen turned his head and Lenalee nodded "…I see."

"A-L-L-E-N, & N-A-R-U-T-O" Road wrote in the air "Allen walker and Naruto Uzumaki the ones who can see the souls of the Akuma. I actually heard about you from the millennium Earl so I know a bit about you two. One of you became an exorcist to save the souls of the Akuma the other to help out the little boy he saw as his brother" Road listed what she knew about them smiling.

"You joined them because you had no purpose…isn't that right Naruto. You see Akuma's souls despite not being cursed; truly you are unique especially with those wings. That's the reason I decided if I was going to be involved with anyone…it would be you" she said shocking Naruto.

"Hey you" she said to the flaming Akuma "Yes?" it replied "Self-destruct" she ordered making Allen go wide eyed, "Lero 10 second countdown."

Lero began counting down "Wait mistress Road not that…I finally evolved this far" the Akuma pleaded. "Hey what are you up to?" asked Allen. "You know…if you break an Akuma without using innocence to destroy it the Akuma's soul will disappear into dark matter. Did you know that? And then you can't save it right?" she said with a smug grin as the countdown reached 2.

"Stop" Allen shouted as he ran to save the soul "Allen stop, you won't make it" Naruto shouted before he turned to Lenalee who nodded.

Lenalee shot off and grabbed Allen before the Akuma exploded destroying the soul. He watched the soul as it called for help and as soon as Lenalee set him down he turned to her "Damn, why did you stop me?" he shouted at her.

She slapped him and Naruto punched him in the face "because we're friends" she said in tears. "Great your brother runs head first into an explosion, he rather amusing…but are you sure it's alright? That woman over there" said Road pointing to the Akuma going for the barrier.

The Akuma was quickly cut in two as Naruto flashed behind it; the Akuma never saw it coming as it exploded before he landed in front of Road his eyes blazing at her. "You destroyed it. Well lets call it quits for now" she said swinging Lero over her shoulder.

"That was more fun than I had expected it to be" she said as a door appeared she was walking toward it when she felt steel on the back of her neck "I should kill you where you stand now" he growled out.

"But you won't…I can tell you won't kill me. You said to the Earl three months ago _"my strength is to protect not kill. I swore I wouldn't kill another human with these weapons or I'm no better than you", _you're different than your brother Naruto but also the same in some ways" she said walking closer to the door.

When I put you to sleep I took a peak inside your head…if they find out they'll cast you out. To them you are a fallen angel…they'll cast you aside. One day you'll see things from the other side and when that day comes don't forget about me. Hope we see each other soon Naruto, bye" she said smirking as the doors closed and disappeared.

It was then the area shook and started to crumble around each of them and they all fell into a strange void filled with presents until they found themselves back in Miranda's apartment.

"What the…how are we back here…? Was that place before part of Road's power?" questioned Allen as he was helped to his feet by Naruto. "Allen, Naruto there something wrong with Miranda" they heard Lenalee shout.

They ran into the other room to see Miranda shaking "Miranda…?" Allen as the two got in front of her. "Miranda stop using your power. If you keep this up you'll strain your body's limits" said Naruto as Miranda replied "I can't…"

"If I stop…" she said as the various clock faces around her moved toward them "If I stop it looks like the time that was sucked away will return and all those injuries will come back to you once more" she told them in tears.

"No…although it's the first time anyone has said thank you to me…" she said breathing heavily "This makes it meaningless doesn't it?" and hand found it way to her face and lifted her chin.

"Miranda…you can stop, we all survived because of you. You've done enough…we can handle our injuries. They can heal but we can't heal you if you go too far so stop Miranda" said Naruto giving her a soft smile.

"As long as I live I'll be able to recover" said Allen smiling like his brother "that's right Miranda" added Lenalee. Miranda was still in tears and stopped her innocence after Naruto said "You know you suit your hair better down like that, makes you look beautiful."

As she stopped her innocence Miranda ran down stairs to call for help from the manager of the building to get the medics for the three injured upstairs.

**XBreakX**

Looks like it's pretty serious, Lavi guard the door and don't let anyone in" said the voice of Komui as Allen began to wake up hearing a "Gotcha" from across the room.

Allen's eye opened to see Komui holding his drill "You're awake?" he said as Allen slightly freaked out at Komui holding the drill. "Komui, where am I?" he asked, "where…the hospital" he answered.

"We got a town returned to normal message from the finders we stationed outside the town. Good job on the mission" he said to the patient in bed.

"The town…?" he asked getting up as Timcampy took place on his head "Miss Miranda was here earlier, you just missed her" he commented to Allen. "Come to think of it, why are you here Komui?" Allen asked to which he gave him a thumbs up "To do repairs of course."

"Seriously?" he asked deadpanned, "Actually none of you will be going back to headquarters. We have to assign you a long term mission here. We'll go into the details together when Lenalee wakes up" he explained smiling.

"Lenalee hasn't woken up yet? And where's Naruto?" he asked in a slight panic noticing his brother wasn't there.

"It's due to nerve damage but…" he started but was taken over "She'll be fine, gramps is taking care of her and your brother is observing him as we speak. She'll be back to normal in no time" said a red haired boy with an eye-patch and muffler.

"I'm Lavi, nice to meet you" he greeted leaning against the door "Nice to meet you" Allen replied as Lavi smiled at him. "Oh right, Allen here's the letter left for you, Lenalee and Naruto from Miss Miranda" he said handing him the letter.

"_Allen, Lenalee, Naruto I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake up. The day that I gained control of the clock's innocence the town returned to normal. The people of the town had no idea that they went through October 8__th__ 34 times. Well being the cause of that, I'm thankful._

_Even though you all said that strange things happened because the innocence was reacting to my heart. I have a feeling that the strangeness was the innocence's way of testing me. I wonder if it's strange way of thinking this way. The innocence helped me protect you all, it kept deceiving me up until them. But thanks to it I feel that I have found my place in the world._

_We'll all meet again…next time as exorcists. And Naruto thank you for the compliment"_ the letter read.

**XChapter endX**

**Well chapter…3 yes three is done now hooray.**

**Oe the news: I will not be writing up the Aryster arc because I thinkit's time Naruto started having missions away from Allen.**

**I think it's okay to do this as Allen has his own journey and way of doing things while Naruto is completely different in his beliefs**

**And yes based on the landslide Road is very much into Naruto instead of Allen which means many scenes of fun to write during the Naruto's next few missions.**

**Hope you all still like the story might be going back to new life as I haven't done a chapter in a while see you all later**


	4. A New Mission

**Fox of the Order**

**Chapter 4: A New Mission**

**I do not own Naruto or D-Grayman**

**Pairings Naruto: Miranda, Road, ?**

**Decided to update this story after several months on leaving it out to dry as it were. Gonna try and update all my old stories one chapter.**

**XChapter StartX**

"This is strange" commented Bookman as he took the bandages off Allen's eye and looked at the damaged eye. "Your crushed right eye is starting to regenerate" he told Allen with Timcampy sitting on his shoulder "You won't be able to see anything for a while but at this rate it'll be back to normal in 3 or 4 days. My needles aren't necessary" bookman said putting his acupuncture needles back into the carrying case.

"It seems to be cursed" he said as Allen touched where his eye was regenerating.

"It's a wound I got a long time ago when I turned my father into an Akuma. It was the day I met my surrogate brother Naruto as well alongside master" he explained to the old man remembering that cold night on the hill and seeing the contrasting wings for the first time.

"Allen Walker… the child prophecies called 'The Destroyer of Time'. We are mutual colleagues called Bookman. Because of our abilities we both became exorcists. That brat over there is named Levi and I have no name. just call me Bookman" he said offering his hand and shaking it with Allen.

"How was my brother?" Allen then asked Bookman with concern.

"Ah yes Naruto, the one who walks on the path of Twilight, his injuries were fairly serious but much to my surprise his own healing abilities surpass anything I can do so all I did was wrap his wounds and allow him to heal on his own. Although his left arm seemed… odd, almost like it wasn't a part of him" as Bookman said this Allen looked down in slight shame.

"It's an old injury from when he and I were training with master… it's rather complicated with what happened but it's never been a problem all the time he had it" Allen said as Bookman nodded and Lavi raising his eyebrow on his visible eye hearing him, his natural curiosity wanting to know.

Bookman placed a bandaged back over Allen's eye and let him leave the room so he could go and find Komui. "Komui, I'm coming in" Allen said opening the door to fin Komui asleep on the couch and three Naruto working on the paperwork surrounding the room with ease, placing it into orderly piles when done.

Allen saw that Naruto was resting in the corner of the room with a blanket covering him, and Lenalee on the bed still asleep. "At least they aren't buried" Allen muttered and a clone looked at him creating a new clone, only for it to then dispel and alert the real Naruto from his slumber.

Allen went to Komui's side "Komui" he said shaking him but getting no response and he did what he knew would work "Lenalee is going to get married" he said as Komui bolted up with a hat and holding one of his healing tools in whioch case was his large drill. "Good morning" Allen said a few steps awa from the man not liking seeing 'that' drill again.

"Oh it's you Allen… what is it?" Komui asked taking the hat off and placing the dril down before noticing all the clones handling the paperwork around them and placing them into boxes that he would be able to take back to the order with ease.

"I came to see Lenalee and nii-san, looks like she hasn't woken up but nii-san has since his clones are here" Allen said as he heard a yawn and both men turned to see Naruto stretching his arms.

"I woke up not too long after the Bookman wrapped my wounds and saying my healing would take care of me, all I really needed was food to give me energy for it. After that I made these to help Komui since he needed to be beside Lenalee" Naruto said as Komui gave a thankful nod at Naruto's sentiment.

"Yes thank you for that Naruto, but you don't need to worry about Lenalee Allen. She's probably just having a long dream, Bookman examind her so there's no need to worry" Komui said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Bookman… he had some strange medical instruments" Allen said taking a seat on the couch next o Komui.

"It's called acupuncture. It's a medical treatment using needles passed down since ancient times in china. The old man is a master in the art" he said happily for having such a skilled man in the order.

"Komui" Naruto interrupted "As much as I known you wanted to look after you sister, what's the main reason you are here since my clones have told me you have been swamped still with them helping you now. Is this about the Noah?" Naruto asked only to get an answer from across the room.

"HE came here to ask us" came the voice of Lavi across the room having gotten in without Allen or Komui noticing. "Actually he came to as grandpa Bookman" he went on to say as Naruto gave him a glance over.

"You have some descent stealth skills Lavi, but you'll need a few years to better if you want to surprise me" said Naruto confirming he had sensed him entering the room and leaving Allen and Komui to wonder how the heck did he figure Lavi snuck in.

"Thanks but back to the matter only in the rumours of history is the name Noah ever mentioned. It's the name of the groundless family. They often make an appearance in the crossroads of history but that is never noted in references or history books. They appear alongside an unnamed Earl, and that leads to why Komui is here… Bookman, the only one in the world who knows about the unrecorded hisroeeeugh-" his words were cut off by a boot to the face courtesy of Bookman.

Lavi was sent into the wall with Bookman landing on his feet with graceful ability "How many times do I have to warn you not to talk so much? Only a Bookman can reveal information about Bookman" he said scolding Lavi and Allen sweat dropping 'When did this guy come in?' he wondered to himself as a Naruto clone offered him some tea that he accepted with a small nod.

"My thanks Naruto, this ability of yours is indeed very useful" he said politely to the original blonde.

"It's fine Bookman, I'm just glad you were able to help heal my brother and Lenalee, I usually don't have to worry thanks to my healing" Naruto responded taking a drink from his clome who offered one to Allen.

"Oi what's the big deal? I'm gonna take over for you soon anyways" said Lavi smiling at his master who glared at him.

"O can't let a greener-than-green novice like you take over. Idiot" he said down to his apprentice.

"Koala-faced old man…" Lavi responded taking a crack at the dark rings around Bookman's eyes which did indeed make him look like a panda.

"Allen Walker" Bookman said getting the boy to stand straight almost spilling his tea "Rest for now nothing can be done until Miss. Lee awakens so take it easy. Please leave while I your brother and Komui discuss something important.

**XBreakX**

Whilst Allen and Lavi went into town where Allen would learn the reality of being an exorcist without his cursed eye Bookman explained his knowledgeof the Noah to Komui and Naruto the later because Naruto was reported to have more maturity and received substantial information from Cross Marian.

"And that's all I remember about 'Noah's family" Bookman finished saidng as Komui looked over a few reports in his hands since some needed his personal signature where as the ones Naruto's clones had gone through did not.

"No it helped Bookman, sorry for making you talk for so long" said Komui a little surprised by what he heard.

"No problem it's my job after all, what about you Naruto, I hope the information will prove useful to you, the now dubbed 'Angel of the Order'?" asked Bookman referencing how the entire science division had proclaimed Naruto an angel for both his wings and the fact he had solved the torturous problem of paperwork in their division, word had spread and a couple other divisions were wondering if they could borrow him.

"It will at some point I'm sure but I'd rather not have that title. But I'm concerned about what the Noah's appearance means now in this war with the Earl. It's something that doesn't bode well for you of the order and I included if it escalates with the Akuma evolving at rapid rates" he said as both Komui and Bookman nodded in agreement.

"True you seem to recognise the problems with war Naruto, fom experience I take it?" Bookman asked as Naruto gave a bitter laugh.

"Yes… I've seen war before but believe me that war was unbelieveable on so many scales with this world Bookman. But I best not dwell right now since we have a small situation on our hands" he said as he stood up and released his wings from his back.

"Oh… your senses are better than mine, that's quite surprising Naruto. Part of me wants to ask for your story after this, might make an interesting record" Bookman said hopping next to him by the door as Naruto's clone stood beside Komui and Lenalee's bedside writing strange runes on the floor.

"Maybe, but right now… Komui needs protecting from enemies" he said as his eyes turned slitted and red and drew his blades from his wings.

"Indeed, this is not a place for a leader to expose themselves" Bookman took out his roll of needles and armed himself with his innocence which were actually his needles.

Opening the door the two were met with four policemen each brandishing a revolver "Excuse me gentlemen, we have warrants for your arrest please surrender yourself and die" said the policeman before a black blade pierced his head going straight through into the wall behind him.

"It's surrender 'or' die idiot learn to control you impulses before attempting an assault on us the finders are sign enough" said Naruto still holding his white blade and gesturing to the dead finders behind him who had been killed with a quick bullet t the head thankfully.

"We'll remember that next time we attack you stupid exorcists for opposing the Earl's will" said one of the other policeman as all their forms began to change and formed Gatling guns for their hands and preparing to fire at him and Bookman.

"You would if you were to survive this instance" said the calm voice of Bookman throwing needles into the barrels of one Akuma's guns making it detonate thanks to the Heavenly Compass' needles destroying the machine.

"more are coming you know?" said Naruto slicing the other Akuma in one swing before reclaiming his black blade from the wall and shooting needles at the other while Bookman's needles combined assault killed the Akuma.

"Yes, but I have no doubt Allen and my apprentice are in a similar situation" said Bookman as the sounds of footsteps could be heard and Naruto could tell all of them were Akuma from the scent of them.

"At least Allen will see his own faults in how he fight not seeing how exorcist truly live, he relies on that eye of his too much. I feel the negative emotions that power them when I don't use my nose or eyes since it takes a lot of concentration to do so and help train myself" Naruto explained as he flapped his wings leaving feathers all over the floor which he would use as traps.

"Interesting I've never considered using the negative emotions that power them in order to track them. You may prove to be irreplaceable in this war Naruto later on" Bookman said as the other Akuma reached the top of the stairs and began shifting their forms so they could fire upon them.

"The problem is I honestly am only in this war because of Allen and Cross, I want a land of peace which the world seems to dislike with the amount of negative feeling s I get from just regular humans" said Naruto scowling.

"Humans are flawed Naruto, that much is certain. It is how it is always been, they seek power so they no longer have to fear and certain incidents can leave them weak to corruption" Bookman said throwing his needles as the Akuma that were not taken out by the feathers scatted across the floor coating the walls in ash.

"That doesn't surprise me, but I wonder who is more wrong the Earl for creating the Akuma or those who aren't strong enough to live on for those that pass on. I've seen so many go in my life but I've also seen what happens when you try and bring them back, it always ends with sadness" said Naruto solemnly stabbing two Akuma in the head and cutting two others with his wings as he remembered the effects of Edo Tensei.

"There is much more to you Naruto that most would expect. Your eyes alone show me the history of pain you have… in a way I am sorry you are here" Bookman said as before him several Akuma lay pinned to the floor.

"Regardless I am here and I will be a brother to Allen, I still remember that day we met. Tha day he was cursed and the point when he realized his own actions… when I saw those eyes I promised myself that I would be there for him as much as I could, a promise that I have kept and have paid for in some ways" as he said this a Akuma bust out of the bodies and clamped it's teeth down on Naruto's left arm as he used it to block the Akuma's teeth.

"Naruto!" shouted Bookman knowing that Akuma poison is deadly in high doses even to those with parasitic innocence types.

"I'm fine… this arm can take a bit more damage than the other" said as red veins spread across the Akuma's face and body before it exploded. After it did he placed a couple white feathers from his wing on it healing the arm quicker than with his usual regeneration.

"I see, well then let us continue to hold down the position, I feel a stronger one approaching" said Bookman turning his attention to the sound of heavy thuds coming from outside and eventually the two saw a large level 2 Akuma that had what looked to be a tophat on it's head a single long arm that held a ball of metal girders meshed together and on his other arm it had what looked to be a rabbit hand puppet that held a small bat in it's hand.

"Do you think you can take it alive, we may be able to interrogate it?" Bookman asked readying his needles as Naruto gave a small nod.

"I'll pin him to the wall and stop him from attacking you question him Bookman, and you speak to no one about what I have spoken to you, my past is personal and I can see you are someone who values secrets" said Naruto.

"Yes I do, and I will now prepare…!" as that the large Akuma broke through the wall but before it could even mutter a word it felt itself tripping before tumbling toward the opposite wall to which it was then pinned by several feathers being inbedded into its body the small rabbit puppet get torn slightly.

"Komui, it should be fine now I don't sense anymore Akuma heading toward our position" said Naruto as the man walked out the door holding Lenalee in his arm covered in her blanket.

"Oh good, the clones maintained the barrir before they dispelled I think they ran out of power" said Komui as Naruto walked over to him while Bookman stepped over to the restrained Akuma.

"Why did you come here?" he asked it as the Akuma began chuckling despite the wounds it had having had its legs cut off and it's body pinned to the wall.

"**Hehehehe… the Millennium Earl has a message for you… Time is up the 1000 year prologue is over. Now the drama will unfold~ when you heard the bell for the curtain call, don't run you exorcists are our performers**" it said before the head of the rabbit puppet shot toward Komui's head growing sharp teeth to rip his face off but was stopped by two things that destroyed the head.

"I see you're awake Lenalee" said Naruto holding his blade out in a swinging motion as Lenalee now awake and her Dark Boots activated with ash of the Akuma coming of one of her legs and Naruto's blade. She turned and gave a smle to her brother and Naruto before Naruto grabbed both her and Komui shielding them with his wings as something else crashed into the hotel.

It was Lavi and Allen having been carried by his hammer's pole all the way back from across town and straight through the wall and into Bookman, hence why Naruto had covered the siblings.

"You used 'that' to fly again Lavi…" Komui stated more than asked the Bookman apprentice knowing that the teen did use that form of travel with the same kind of results before. He was just thankful all his paperwork was safe inside the boxes in the room behind him and complete too.

Lavi's head broke out of the wood he had smashed through "Ahahah my bad. This thing is really convenient, but it's damn hard to brake" Lavi said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "But it feels real good right Allen?" he asked his friends before looking round the rubble trying to find him.

"You damn Brats!" said a raged filled Bookman as he rose from the rubble the prone form of Allen atop his head.

**XBreakX**

A little while later Naruto was sitting in front of Lenalee who looked at Lavi and Allen in pity as the two were forced to sit in seiza position in the carriage while he was sat next to Bookman and Komui. "Now then let's talk about the mission. A few days ago a general was murdered" he said shocking all in the carriage.

"the one assassinated was general Kevin Yeager. Even though he was the eldest of thr 5 generals he was always the type to fight on the front lines" Komui explained as Lenalee was visibly shaken from this.

"What happened to him…?" she asked a little apprehensive.

"he was found in Belgium nailed backward to a cross. The words 'God Hunt' were carved into his back" Komui explained reading from his report.

"What became of the innocence the general had on him, they usually have several if they find accommodators for them?" Naruto asked as Komui looked down.

"All destroyed including the generals own innocence, we have lost nine in total. But despite all his injuries up until he passed on he kept singing a song to himself. The lyrics were the Milenuim Count is searching… searching for the precious heart… it wasn't me… next who'll it be. He kept on with that till his last breath" Komui said as Naruto closed his eyes to pray for the man hopeing his spirit would be put at ease now.

"So, the Earl had played his first hand and stated his target… The heart…" Naruto said as Allen looked confused at his brother.

"Nii-san what do you mean the heart?" asked Allen as Naruto looked up at him.

"Cross told me that one of the 109 pieces of innocence, one of them servers as the core to all of them. The root of all innocence, and the innocence that can turn the favour of this war in either favour. However if the Earl gets his hands on it… all innocence will become dust and useless. For that reason it is the Earl's target" Naruto said lacing his hands as he recalled the times he and Cross had drank together with him in his Naruko form.

"Where is that innocence?" Lenalee then asked as Naruto and Komui shrugged at her question.

"We don't know, the cube had nothing noted in it about what kind of innocence it is, nothing about signs or distinctions… it's rather annoying. We could already have it and not even knowing we already have it or that one of the exorcists have it. But the general is only the first victim" said Komui scratching his head.

"I see so the Earl no doubt would believe as they are the strongest innocence users they are more likely to have the heart since they are people with the most power. In that case all generals are targets for the Akuma and the Noah then, strong as they may be a combined assult from the Noah and Akuma may prove too much even for them, Cross could only handle so much with his abilities" Naruto said with Komui nodding in agreement, it was something to have a new exorcist to have such an abundant knowledge but being one of Cross' students it had to be expected on some level.

"Indeed which leads me to the mission for four of you. Exorcists all over are being recalled and divided into 4 groups, the mission this time is to guard the generals. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman… you are assigned to guard General Cross. Naruto has been assigned to protect another" Komui announced to them.

"What why is nii-san assigned elsewhere?" asked a shocked Allen not liking being separated from his brother after being together with him so long.

"Orders for the generals don't come from me, the commander in chief gives out their orders. They're assigned multiple orders at once and then they carry them out according to their own judgement. Therefore we don't have information on their whereabouts. Three of them we have been able to contact but General Cross Marian we have barely received any word from for almost 4 years. You and Naruto as the only signs that he's even alive, yet there is a limited number of exorcists to go round and having at least one of his students is enough for the group assigned to him in the higher-up's cases. In other words they believe that Allen is enough and that Naruto's talents can be better used elsewhere with another General who has a slight problem with their guards based on their personality" Komui explained to them as Naruto accepted the answer.

"So where am I heading Komui?" Naruto asked "Since Timcapmy will be the core to finding Cross and he belongs to Allen" he said since Timcampy would be able to at least give them the general direction of where Cross was at the moment.

"Correct and you're going to Amsterdam Naruto, you'll meet the general there and do your best to impress them. We'll be dropping Allen and his group at the station while he heads for different destination. You'll have to say you're goodbyes then I'm afraid until you meet up again at some point or call each other" Komui explained as the group took in the info and Naruto figuring who he was likely to be guarding.

**XBreakX**

When they got to the station the five exorcists got out of the carriage and faced his brother who looked depressed not knowing how long it would be before he sees him again. Before he could open his mouth Naruto brought him into a hug "Looks like you're gonna be on your own for a while Allen. Look after yourself and your friends and don't do anything stupid before I see you again, otherwise they'll be trouble" he said ruffling his white hair.

"Allen… don't worry about me, you know I can take care of myself. Just concentrate on your mission and we'll see each other again soon. Now promise your big brother you won't cry like a little kid once I'm gone" he said smiling down at the teen who gave him a elbow to the chest which didn't even hurt but rubbed it in mock pain.

"I'm not a kid anymore nii-san, I don't get upset when you're not there beside me in the morning" he said forgetting Lavi and Lenalee were listening the former now having a little info to tease Allen with and Lenalee just giggled at the info.

"Maybe but your still reckless and have no sense of direction at the best of time. But just stay alive, I don't want to lose my only family I have here ok. And don't shoulder everything if things go pear-shaped you're only 15, a teen like you doesn't need all that responsibility on his shoulders, take it from someone who knows" he said getting out of the hug and turning to the others.

"Take care of my idiot brother, he seems to not use that thing between his ears from time to time" he said looking mostly at Lenalee since she would be the one to look out for him the most despite the fact she was still angry at him for his behaviour during the rewinding town incident.

Lenalee nodded before she came and gave him a small hug goodbye since he was like another brother to her that she enjoyed having round the time she had spent with him.

"Oh and Lavi… if you ever get bored… don't challenge Allen to a game of cards you'll live to regret it" said Naruto as he shook hands with Bookman and Komui who gave him a communication golem for later use when he arrived in Amsterdam and found the general, Timcampy nuzzled his face before Naruto gave him a small biscuit from his pocket and whispered into the golem's ear.

"Make sure he stays himself Timcampy" he said before boarding the train as the group doing the same for theirs. Taking his seat on the train Naruto looked out the window to see Komui hugging his sister and giving a warning glance to the boys mainly Lavi. He then turned to Naruto waving before the sound of the whistle blew and the two trains began to move in opposite direction of each other, Naruto and Allen giving each other one last glance before they were unable to see each other.

Sitting back down Naruto reached into his coat and drew out a pack of cigarettes, a habit he had gotten from Cross and it was something to calm his nerves and help him relax for his journey with no one to talk to… for a short while.

**XBreakX**

At some point Naruto's train had entered a tunnel leaving him in darkness for a couple minutes or so. While in the tunnel finishing of another cigarette and writing down notes for a book idea, since he had time and it might be a nice way to help Allen clear uop some of his debs. After feeling a small chill in the air his pen stopped mid-sentence and he snapped the book closed before rubbing the back of his head with a small sigh at his current situation.

"What are you doing here Road?" Naruto asked the Noah girl currently sitting behind him on the train and heard a small giggle from the girl.

"I was bored and noticed that you were all alone so decided to pay you a visit since we are unlikely to have interruptions. Although I'm a little surprised you smoke, doesn't seem like something you'd do" she said licking a small lollypop.

"I'd like to ask how you think you know me, but I recall that you looked through my memores back then when you nailed me to the wall Road" Naruto said with a half growl as road flipped over the chair so she was now sat next to Naruto on the train but he made no move to attack her. He had few qwarms about killing but Road's childlike fac made him hesitate and there was something else that stayed his hand.

"True, I'm glad to see you remember, but your healing rate seems to rival mine since your eye is already fixed, if your skin could change you might pass for a Noah, instead of a ninja" she said laying her head on his shoulder as he lit up another cigarette.

"That's in the past Road, I already know I can't go back. Too much has changed in me and probably back there, Allen need me here more than anything" he said taking a drag remembering the nights he and Cross looked after Allen after the incident.

"That man didn't know how to take care of poor Allen, it was a good thing you had experience raising a child since you raised yourself from age five. Still Allen didn't have all those times where he'd wake in the middle of the night with a kni-mpfh" her words were cut off by a hand wrapping round her mouth and two slitted eyes glaring at her.

"**Never mention those nights, those memories were private, don't think I won't hurt you for ever mentioning the points of my life I wished for death more than anything only to heal the next morning" **he said his voice under the influence of his tenant.

"You say that, but you can't lie to me I saw what no one saw. You never wanted respect or to be Hokage or whatever what you really wanted was something no one ever truly gave you. Deny it if you must but I know what you say and what you felt are very different Uzumaki Naruto. Someone like you… is unexpected for the Earl, you fight to protect in a war you have no place being or want to be in" Road went on as she was able to speak over his hand almost directly into Naruto's head.

"**Leave Road… before I actually listen to the voice in my head that says kill you**" said Naruto his arms trembling as he let go of the girl whose white skin turned dark.

"You say leave… but why do you look like you want me to do something else right now. Something like this" she said hugging the blonde making his eyes widen. "All those years… the thing you really wanted in the village of idiots… someone who would give you this every day and make you feel wanted. Not even that blind looking girl or that banshee made you feel that way only used you for their own ends whether to fetch her boy of use you as a support beam never realising you had no one to support you. But you know Naruto if you want I'll support you, you are like the Noah powerful and human but you have the power of choice in your case. I'll leave you with your thoughts and enjoy Amsterdam. I hope to see you soon Naruto-kun" Road said kissing the boy's cheek before the train went through another tunnel and when they came out she was gone.

Naruto remained still for a moment before he punched the chair in front of him sending it forward across the carriage _'Why… why does she have to know… the first person to see the truth and it's my enemy… I should have cut her head off but she was right and I wanted to hug her back. Fuck…_' Naruto thought at his moment of weakness to the Noah and exposing his real emotions.

While he may have boasted in his youth about wanting respect in reality he wanted to be loved and supported, someone who would hug him and tell him that everything was alright but he never got that satisfaction. He was happy when his parent's spirit told him they loved him but afterwards he was bitter inside, one apology for leaving him with nothing but a name that would bring him misery if exposed and a country of ruins that was forgotten by all. It seemed Road's peak into his memories had exposed the truth of himself out into the open after a long time. He was able to ignore it since for the last few years he was looking after Allen but even that he was supporting him not the other way round and it had cost him something. It was only thanks to Cross he was able to get it back and even then if people discovered his secrets it would spell trouble.

"Master Naruto is everything alright?" one of the train staff came through the door asking him with a concerned look on his face and seeing the damage to the carriage that had been booked for him.

"I'm fine… just lost control of my strength for a moment… could you bring me some tea and something to eat please" he said as the man nodded and went to fetch the tea and snack trolley. "I hope I get to this damn place faster I need something to take my mind off this whole thing" Naruto said resting the back of his head against the wall his arm over his eyes.

**XBreakX**

Skipping out of the door she had conjured Road came back to the home of her, the other Noah who had awakened and the Millennium Earl "Oh Road-chan, your back where did you fo off to it's almost time for lunch" said the Earl with his usual large smile and his umbrella Lero floating next to him.

"Just checking up on a friend of mine, helped to see something a little obvious, his reaction was pretty cute the way his feathers were ruffled by what I said" she giggled sitting down on a chair.

"You should be cautious with that one Road-sama-lero" said the umbrella to Road as she gave a small shrug and the Earl made no motion that he was too concerned with Road's behaviour.

"Just make sure you don't spend all you time around that friend, he may end up having arguments with the others or make you fall behind with your school work. I hope you have done most of your homework already Road-chan" said the Earl as the girl just smiled jumping onto the Earl's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, besides you and the others can help me in emergencies, which reminds me when will Ticky be back from his job, he's usually done by now" said Road referring to one of the other Noah she was closer to than the others.

"He'll be with those humans no doubt working, but after you and him took down that troublesome Exorcist the other day I'll leave him until it's time for his next mission. But Road-chan… remember our mission someone like him… could be dangerous later on" the Earl said his voice turning serious for a moment.

"But he also could be a boon for our side, like his wings he's not tied to one side. And I find myself a little drawn to him after seeing what makes him tick. The world will turn its back on him once more, then we may have ourselves a new knight of the Noah" Road laughed at the idea of Naruto standing before the other exorcists swords drawn out to defend them.

"Perhaps in time Road-chan for now we follow the script of the play we have, what happens in the next act can change depending of the actor's performances" said Earl giggling to himself before taking a small biscuit from the side of his tea.

**XBreakX**

The rest of Naruto's trip was uneventful as he went from one train to another in his journey, although his mood was testy at best due to his confrontation with Road. He felt an old wound act up as a result of his anger, something that plagued his mind as the scenery passed him by.

It was a couple days before he came upon the sights of Amsterdam's canals, the place was renowned throughout other countries as a nirvana of pleasures in both body and flesh all of it accepted by the masses without much thought. While some may view it as seedy that was a sense of peace in areas of the city and the views of the canals at night certainly help set a scene for tranquillity.

Sadly for Naruto he was unable to enjoy it since once he left the train he felt a powerful negative sensation and immediately activated his higher senses and found that there were several Akuma in the area and level 2s if he was correct so took flight into the night sky and over the city looking for the area of battle.

It was easy to find with all the smoke rising from a particular section so flew forward to the area where he found knight looking Akuma fighting what appeared to be a large than normal monkey with glowing fists and sharp teeth. The money had the feeling of innocence coming from it and didn't seem to be faring too badly but Naruto smelt human blood in the air alongside something much stronger as he dived down grasping his two blades in preparation.

"Hmm… what is this feeling… something is coming everyone, be on guard" said the largest of the knight Akuma brandishing a claymore sword in its hands.

"Yes of course" muttered others as the all stood in a circle formation looking for the new person joining the fight. That had kept the general busy while their leader had dealt with the other exorcists already the skies not long ago filled with screams.

"Damn Akuma, I can't believe this happened so fast and those three… damn it. Lau Jimon be cautious the enemy seems better prepared than in our other fights" a woman of height and slim figure said. She had blonde hair and purple eyes, and a large scar marks the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes. Her Exorcist uniform consisted of tight black pants worn under a skin-tight, sleeveless top that had tails on either side of her legs, all trimmed in gold. She wore thick gauntlets on her arms that almost reach her shoulders, as well as several belts that bear pouches along the back. One half of her face was covered by hair, and the other side has burn scars.

The monkey now known to be named Lau Jimon gave a small nod as the woman cracked her whip at him. It was then that the monkey's ears twitched and the tallest Akuma felt his head leave his shoulders before the others felt themselves bisected at the waist. The head of the tallest was caught in a hand before red vein marks spread across it making it cry in pin before it was thrown back into the air only to explode.

"Be at peace… you are all free" said Naruto fanning his wings after his pre-emptive strike. In his dive attack he had spun round allowing him to easily cut through the Akuma and at his speed none of them was able to act in time to stop him evidently having all been made for power and coordination which helped their quick demise being so close together.

"You… you're the exorcist the order was sending to protect me aren't you?" the woman asked as she saw the two wings and the boy attached to them walk forward and get on one knee bowing.

"Uzumaki Naruto… forgive my lateness for not getting here faster General Cloud Nine it seems as though my haste may have helped save the others if I had acted upon it" Naruto said in aplogy seing how the fact that the General would already have guards at this point and that none of them were around or could be sensed meant that none were alive right now.

"On your feet Naruto, my students are dead plain and simple. As much as I'd like to see them I won't blame you for not getting here faster, no one could have predicted this attack. And I thank you for dealing with those Akuma, we will be able to fetch their bodies now to be taken back to the order, along with the finders too" she said as Lau shrunk down and hopped to her shoulder nuzzling her to ofer comfort.

Naruto nodded as he stood up and looked upon the face of Cloud Nine which had tears in her eyes. "Yes General" he replied to her as he looked round and concentrated his senses of finding the now dead exorcists. "If I may what happened General Nine?" Naruto asked as he walked next to the woman his expression emotionless as now was not the time for tears in his mind, tha was when they had found them and put them to rest.

"We were attacked out of nowhere, Tina, Gwen and Soul were all separated from me by the Akuma, their numbers overwhelmed us and we were spread across the city. It wasn't long before each of their golems went silent and I was left to fend for myself… it all happened so fast I was unable to get close to even one of them before they went silent… all three of those girls were barely 18. And now their lives have been cut short" she said putting a hand to her face in sorrow.

"General Nine, let us find them all first then mourn. It could still be dangerous out here, if I am right there was a Noah here as well which is what likely got your guards I'm afraid" said Naruto as he heard a gasp from the monkey in shock. "I will contact the order about your losses and see to it the order gets their bodies" he said creating clones to find the bodies and seal them for the order.

"Until then let us return to the hotel you're staying at we can talk there is you wish" he offered her to which she gave a small nod.

"Yes, thank you Naruto please follow me" Cloud said leading her fellow blonde into the city toward their hotel.

"Naruto… have you ever heard the dying cries of those close to you?" she asked off the top of her head due to it popping in her head and seeking some solace with her new guard.

"I have… it never gets easy… but we walk forward in life. I was taught to remember those gone in better times. If you wish I will listen to their stories and the good times you had General Nine" said Naruto in a soft voice to her, pulling out a handkerchief for the general.

She accepted it rubbing her eyes of the tears that had built up, as she did for Lau "I will when we arrive, I think remembering those days wil be better than focusing on their deaths. And please call me Cloud if you must you already have proven you are more mature than expected with what happened tonight" she said thankful that she didn't have a trembling young exorcist by her side. When they later arrived at the hotel the clones having found the bodies and properly sealed them for the others of the order Cloud Nine explained her meeting with her students and the time they had spent together.

While Naruto was given food for thought as he saw this incident as the Earl's next move in the war and he could only hope that Allen would be okay where ever he was in the world.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's chapter 4 as you can see changing things up a little after reading other fics and getting ideas that will be good for this one I think.**

**The situation with why I paid attention to Naruto's arm will be explained as it will affect the growth of his powers when Naruto ends up evolving his innocence.**

**Obviously Road and the Earl want Naruto his own path will be made will come later in the Edo Arc, so please review and give me your thoughts, gonna try and update Wolf in Mahora next time but the lemon is being troublesome at the moment.**

**Also been watching Horzen in the middle of nowhere good stuff but also looking at Fate/Zero… as a result I see Zero's Berserker as the most awesome of servants ever especially with his Noble Phantasms. Please vote on the poll and look out for my next update.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
